Forbidden
by Blooming Gypsophila
Summary: Ketika si angkuh, bertemu dengan makhluk angkuh lainnya. Keduanya sama sekali tidak menyangka akan masa depan yang menanti untuk dirasakan.
1. Dua Orang Angkuh

_**One Pie** **ce** by **Ei** **ichir** ** _o Oda_**_

 _ **Pairing:** Doflamingo x Hancock_

 _ **Note:** 1\. contains (amateur) adult scenes_

 _2\. "italic" means flashbacks/thoughts_

 _ **Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Slight Humor_

 _ **Length:** 4 chapters_

* * *

 _"Pirates are evil? The Marines are righteous? These terms have always changed throughout the course of history! Kids who have never seen peace and kids who have never seen war have different values! Those who stand at the top determine what's wrong and what's right! This very place is neutral ground! Justice will prevail, you say? But of course it will! Whoever wins this war becomes justice!"_  
 _― **Donquixote Doflamingo**_

* * *

 _._

 _.  
_

 _._

* * *

Donquixote Doflamingo. Pria gagah 41 tahun berpostur tubuh tinggi menjulang, berambut pirang, serta bertubuh sempurna dengan kulit coklatnya yang terlihat menggoda. Kacamata berlensa merah pekat dan mantel bulu-bulu berwarna _pink_ sudah menjadi _trademark_ -nya. Cara berpakaiannya memang sedikit _aneh_ , tapi hal itu tak memberhentikan para wanita di luar sana yang masih dengan setianya memuja-muja Raja Dressrosa ini.

Dia sendiri tampak tidak peduli dengan apapun di dunia ini, kecuali keluarga penggantinya—dan adik kecil kesayangannya yang sekarang tidak bisa bicara, Donquixote Rocinante.

 _Oh_ —bagaimana dengan wanita? _Persetan dengan mereka semua_. Mereka hanyalah pemuas belaka yang tidak ada artinya. Menjalin hubungan serius dengan seorang wanita adalah hal yang tidak pernah terlintas _sedetikpun_ di pikiran Doflamingo.

Mentari yang cahayanya belum seberapa cerah mengintip malu-malu dari tiap celah fentilasi kamar. Menandakan hari masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai aktivitas, tetapi tidak untuk pria pirang yang menempati kamar itu. Dibalik kacamata berlensa merahnya, tersembunyi pandangan mata tajam yang sedang membaca tiap-tiap paragraf dikorannya dengan teliti.

Beberapa menit berlalu, seringai yang sering dia tampakkan pun muncul. "Siapa yang menyangka bahwa si bocah bodoh _Hiken no Ace_ —Komandan Divisi kedua Bajak Laut _Shirohige_ —akan di eksekusi delapan hari lagi?" Jemari kanannya membuka dan menutup, memainkan beberapa benang miliknya dengan perasaan haus akan peperangan.

Dengan santai pria tinggi menjulang itu melempar korannya dengan perasaan tidak peduli lalu berbalik menuju tempat tidurnya yang besar dan hangat. Seolah-olah nyawa seorang _Hiken no Ace_ sangat tidak berarti untuknya.

 _"_ _Onii-chan_ _! Otou-san! Aku takut, tolong! Tolong aku!" Air mata mengalir deras dari balik kain yang membalut matanya._

 _Satu-satunya pria dewasa yang tangan dan kakinya terjerat di tembok tinggi meronta putus asa, "Arahkan saja semua anak panah kalian kepadaku!_ _" gerakan tangannya membabi buta_ _—_ _berusaha menggapai dua bocah yang tergantung tak jauh di sisi kanan dan kirinya,_ _"_ _Tolong jangan sakiti anak-anakku karena mereka tidak salah! KU MOHON!"_

 _Mereka berdua dengan sibuknya berteriak-teriak memohon ampun kepada warga, tetapi tidak dengan bocah pirang satunya lagi._

 _"Brengsek kalian semua... Berani-beraninya memperlakukanku seperti ini..."_ _s_ _uaranya bergetar menahan amarah yang meluap-luap_ _,_ _"Aku tidak akan mati... Aku tidak akan mati aku janji_..." _buku-buku jarinya memutih lantaran kepalan tangan yang kelewat erat,_ " _Karena jika aku mati_ … _siapa yang akan memenggal kepala kalian?! SIAPA!"_

 _Seringai jahat para warga memudar melihat aura hitam yang terpancar jelas dari tubuh bocah_ _berkacamata_ _tersebut. Dengan segera salah satu dari mereka spontan menembakkan tiga anak panah sekaligus ke arahnya._

 _"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

 **OoO**

 **Doflamingo POV**

Aku terperanjat dari tidurku dengan cepat, disertai dengan keringat yang membanjiri seluruh tubuhku dan nafas yang tidak beraturan. _Sialan_. Mimpi brengsek ini tidak ada bosan-bosannya menghantuiku.

Sampai akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di kamar ini. Seorang pria yang terlihat tidak jauh berbeda denganku, sedang membelai kepalaku dengan lembut—seperti berusaha menenangkanku.

"Roci…" Ku tatap sorot mata teduhnya sambil berusaha untuk mengontrol deru nafas yang sedang di atas normal. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah menatapku teduh sambil mengusap kepalaku berkali-kali. _Disaat-saat seperti ini, aku lebih menyetujuinya menjadi kakak ketimbang diriku sendiri_. Diam, sama sekali tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanyaku dengan suara serak memalukan.

Rocinante hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Setelah dirasanya aku mulai tenang, dia menarik kepalaku agar lebih dekat dengannya lalu menempelkan keningnya dikeningku. Jemari kokohnya aktif membelai rambutku dengan lembut—dengan senang hati ku terima perlakuan manisnya.

 _Adikku yang sangat berharga._ Hanya dialah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menenangkanku. Satu-satunya orang yang mengerti perasaanku luar dan dalam. Satu-satunya orang yang aku perbolehkan untuk melihat sisi tidak berdayaku, dan satu-satunya orang yang membuatku hampir tidak bisa hidup tanpanya.

Tenang dan nyaman sekali. _Sialan, b_ _etapa aku sangat merindukan bocah ini_ _._ Sekitar lebih dari sepuluh tahun kami berpisah sampai akhirnya takdir pun mempertemukan kami lagi. Putus asa, hampa, amarah yang meluap-luap, kebencian yang mendalam, hasrat ingin membunuh manusia-manusia tolol itu semuanya ku simpan sendiri.

 _Walaupun_ _aku menemukan pengganti Roci pada saat itu._

 _Ya_ —mereka adalah empat eksekutif tertinggi di _Donquixote Family_. Trebol, Pica, Diamante dan Vergo. Tapi siapa sangka aku secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan adik kecilku lagi di sebuah desa kotor? _Maksudku, ku pikir dia sudah mati atau apalah_. Hatiku teriris saat melihat kondisinya yang cukup mengenaskan. Beruntung bajingan-bajingan itu tak segera aku matikan satu persatu.

 **OoO**

 _"Diamante, dimana_ _rumah saudagar tolol itu?_ _Masih jauh?_ _"_

 _Pria dengan jubah hitam dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang menjawab ringan, "Sekitar beberapa kilometer lagi kita akan sampai, Doffy._ _"_

 _Walaupun masih tergolong bocah, aura sang penguasa dan pemimpin jenius sudah tercetak jelas di setiap jengkal tubuh Doflamingo_ — _membuat ketiga rekannya menaruh rasa hormat yang mendalam padanya dengan mudah._

 _"Cih, lama sekali. Aku muak berlama-lama disini. Melihat wajah manusia-manusia rendahan yang tidak berguna ini rasanya ingin ku perbudak saja sampai mati."_

 _"Ne ne ne ne, Doffy._ _" Salah satu rekannya yang dipenuhi lendir di sekujur tubuhnya meremas pundak bosnya pelan,_ _"_ _Jangan berbuat masalah, Markas Angkatan Laut ada di sekitar sini, kau tahu?"_

 _"_ _Hmph." Doflamingo menendang kaleng kosong di dekatnya sampai mengenai jendela warga. Pistol emas yang biasanya bertengger dikantung celananya diputar-putarkan dengan ringan._

 _Terlihat seorang pemuda berusia sekitar limabelas tahun sedang sibuk melahap roti kotor yang cukup besar di jalanan_ _yang sepi_ — _para warga lebih memilih sembunyi di dalam rumah masing-masing saat mengetahui Donquixote Family sedang berkunjung ke desanya_ _. Tubuhnya dipenuhi luka-luka lebam. Bahkan darah segar pun masih mengalir dipelipisnya. Doflamingo mengerutkan keningnya melihat_ _ada sampah_ _yang_ _berani_ _menghalangi jalannya._

 _"Minggir sebelum kau menyesal."_

 _Pemuda pirang itu masih asik melahap roti kotornya_ — _sepertinya dia belum pernah makan seminggu atau dua minggu ini. Doflamingo yang merasa diacuhkan mulai menodongkan pistol ke arah pemuda tersebut._

 ** _Krek_** **—**

 _Suara tarikan pelatuk pistol membuat p_ _emuda itu berbalik. Tatapan matanya yang hampir tertutupi oleh_ _poni_ _menatap Doflamingo dengan nanar. Cukup lama sekali waktu yang berlalu seolah-olah mereka sedang berbicara_ _hanya_ _melalui pandangan mata. Sampai akhirnya mereka menyadari sesuatu yang sangat_ _…_ _janggal._

 _Doflamingo menganga takjub. Genggamannya pada pistol andalannya terlepas begitu saja._

 _Apakah itu kau? Kemana saja kau selama ini? Apakah kau makan makanan yang bergizi? Apakah tidurmu nyenyak? Apakah kakimu terselimuti saat malam menjelang? Apakah ada yang berani mengganggumu?_

 _Dan— Ya Tuhan, dari mana kau dapatkan semua luka-luka ini?_

 _Apakah itu kau... Rocinante?_

 _Tak perlu pikir panjang lagi Doflamingo segera merengkuh_ _sosok pemuda pirang itu_ _ke dalam pelukan yang hangat. Membagi rasa sayang dan aman yang selama ini tidak_ _sempat_ _didapatkan olehnya. Menjadi sosok pengganti Ibunya yang penuh cinta sekaligus Ayahnya yang tidak punya otak._

 _"Aku hampir menyerah karenamu, tahu? Dasar bodoh." Senyum Doflamingo yang tulus terpancar jelas di wajahnya._ _Rocinante hanya memeluk Doflamingo erat seperti tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya lagi. Begitu erat pelukannya sampai-sampai membuat semua buku jarinya memutih dan bergetar._

 _"Hmm? Doffy?" Seketika suara high-note pica memecah suasana haru yang tercipta. Dia meminta penjelasan atas apa hubungan bocah kecil itu dengan bosnya._ _Trebol dan Diamante berbisik pelan sedangkan Vergo yang masih bisa berpikiran jernih menyikut lengan ketiga rekannya._

 _Doflamingo mengabaikan keempat rekan barunya. Dia hanya ingin mengetahui apa saja yang dilakukan adiknya selama ini. "Sekarang Roci, darimana kau dapatkan semua luka-luka ini?"_ _tanyanya_ _seraya membuang roti kotor yang ada di tangan Rocinante._ _Kedua ibu jarinya sibuk membersihkan segala macam noda yang menempel di wajah si kecil._

 _Gelengan. Rocinante hanya menjawab pertanyaan Doflamingo dengan gelengan kepalanya._

 _"Dimana kau tinggal selama ini? Apakah tempat itu layak?_ _"_

 _Gelengan_ _(lagi)_ _._

 _"_ _Apakah kau pernah sakit?_ _Bagaimana dengan pola makanmu? Apa kau selalu makan sampah seperti ini?!_ _"_

 _Anggukan pelan. Rocinante menunduk, tidak sanggup menatap kakaknya sambil menjawab pertanyaan yang baginya sangat sulit._

 _"_ _Astaga_ _, Roci._ _"_ _Doflamingo mendengus karena respon Rocinante yang sanga_ _t_ _ogah-ogahan,_ " _Apa kau tidak merindukanku walaupun hanya sedikit?_ _!_ _"_

 _Anggukan. Cepat sekali yang disertai sepasang mata Rocinante yang membulat, seperti berusaha menyakinkan kakaknya._ _Doflamingo tertegun._ _Dia tidak cukup tolol untuk mencerna apa yang telah terjadi._ _Satu kenyataan pahit pun kembali menghantamnya dengan keras. Seolah-olah semua kejadian buruk yang selama ini dideritanya masih belum cukup._

 _Adiknya tidak bisa_ _bicara._

 **OoO**

 **Doflamingo POV**

Suara gembar-gembor dari arah meja makan sukses membuatku terbangun seketika, membuat kepalaku berteriak minta dipijat. "Tak bisakah mereka mengobrol dengan tenang?!" dengusku spontan. Layaknya pria yang sudah uzur aku kesusahan untuk mendudukkan diri sendiri— _Ayolah, kau akan merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda disaat usiamu menginjak kepala empat!_

Aku menoleh ke salah satu meja tamu di sudut kamar. Pandanganku langsung terpusat pada tiga potong _Croissant_ dengan segelas susu yang tampaknya masih lumayan hangat. Ada secarik kertas di sebelah makanan menggiurkan itu. _'Makan ini, aku tahu kau lapar.'_

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah, baiklah." Rasa kesal itu seketika hilang tak bersisa. Sembari menikmati makananku, aku tak bisa menahan semangat memikirkan hari esok. Pertemuan antar tujuh _Shichibukai_ dengan para petinggi Angkatan Laut. Kami akan membahas tentang rencana bagaimana melumpuhkan Armada _Shirohige_ yang tentu saja berniat untuk menyelamatkan si bodoh—Ace.

 _Berkumpul dengan orang-orang kuat dan mengetahui kau termasuk di dalamnya, bukankah itu hal yang hebat?_

Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiranku. Seorang wanita yang sangat arogan dan selalu memikirkan dirinya sendiri—yang bisa berbuat seenaknya saja tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya, sekaligus luar biasa cantik. Ibarat sampah yang dilapisi tetesan berlian. Itulah diri wanita itu. Kalau Aphrodite adalah dewi kecantikan pada jaman dahulu, maka si sampah ini adalah reinkarnasinya.

 _Tapi siapa sangka bahwa aku sedikit tertarik padanya?_ Aku memegang kepalaku keheranan. "Tak sampai lima menit, aku sudah dikacaukan olehnya hanya dengan memikirkannya saja. Bodoh."

Ku raih dengan kasar kacamata di hadapanku lalu bergabung bersama para anggota keluarga di meja makan. Berniat untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran kotor tentang Ratu Bajak Laut itu. Walaupun aku sangat tahu bahwa usaha ini hanya akan membuahkan hasil yang sia-sia.

 **OoO**

 **Hancock POV**

 _Ya ampun!_ Aku tidak percaya ini. Tidak sampai 3 jam yang lalu aku telah jatuh cinta dengan seorang pemuda yang usianya terpaut sangat jauh dariku, bahkan aku baru menemuinya hari ini. _Peduli setan._ Aku merasa tidak perlu menahan perasaan indah ini. Dia sangat berbeda dengan para lelaki yang semuanya tidak jauh-jauh dari kata brengsek, tolol, hidung belang, dan tidak punya otak di luar sana.

Tertarik kepada kaum Adam—perasaan yang sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan olehku. Mengingat betapa kelamnya dulu masa laluku yang dengan mudahnya dihancurkan oleh mereka.

 _Ak_ _u_ … _hanya tidak sanggup lagi._ Walaupun belasan tahun lamanya menutup rahasia ini rapat-rapat dari para penduduk Kuja, tak bisa ku sangkal bahwa tangisan yang sudah lama ku simpan di hati ini, tumpah ruah semuanya saat bercerita kepadanya.

 _Monkey D. Luffy._ Aku sangat mencintainya dan tetap seperti itu selamanya. Kami akan menikah dan menghasilkan bayi yang lucu-lucu. _HAH_. Lagipula siapa yang pantas bersanding dengan _Calon Raja Bajak Laut_ selain diriku?

Aku berniat untuk duduk di meja rias saat tatapanku tak sengaja melihat amplop yang tergeletak beberapa sentimeter dari tubuhku. Aku tahu isinya walaupun tanpa membacanya sama sekali. Amplop brengsek yang berisikan undangan rapat perang besar yang akan kami hadapi sebentar lagi. Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki ke Markas Besar Angkatan Laut tolol itu. Tapi nyatanya, aku menelan sumpahku sendiri. Itu semua karena Luffy, dengan mengantarnya ke Impel Down _mengharuskanku_ untuk ikut ke rapat itu.

Tak apa, akan ku lakukan dengan senang hati. Senyumku saat memikirkan Luffy pun hilang tak bersisa ketika sadar siapa yang akan ku temui besok pagi, "Oh, astaga—apakah aku harus berurusan lagi dengan si brengsek itu?" desahku panjang sambil memukul pelan keningku sendiri.

 _"Super VVIP Room. Satu orang. Dan jangan biarkan seorang_ _pun_ _masuk kedalamnya, siapapun itu. Kalau kau masih mau hidup," ujarnya datar._

 _"B-baik… Hebihime_ _-sama_ _…" uja_ _r_ _resepsionis lumayan ketakutan. Keringat dingin mulai berjatuhan di atas kerah bajunya._ _Setelah mengisi segala macam tetek bengek khas perhotelan, si resepsionis yang mengenakan nametag 'Paula' mengantarku menuju kamar. "Silahkan, Hebihime-sama. Kalau ada tambahan Anda bisa memencet bel di sebelah rak anggur." Paula menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya sebelum pamit undur diri._

 _Aku menggangguk singkat, menutup pintu sambil melempar mantel ke sembarang arah lalu menjatuhkan tubuh dengan damai di atas sofa berbulu kualitas terbaik._

 _"Nikmatnya…" erangku parau._ _Inilah caraku untuk memanjakan diri, setidaknya dua kali sebulan. Damai sekali rasanya bisa melepas mahkota Ratu walaupun hanya untuk satu hari penuh. Aku sangat butuh istirahat, dan Royalé Casino ini adalah yang terbaik._

 _Royalé Casino_ _adalah bar, casino, hotel, dan spa yang bergabung menjadi satu bangunan super mewah. Pemiliknya tak lain dan tak bukan yakni Sir Crocodile, Calon Raja Arabasta sekaligus salah satu rekan Shichibukaiku yang terkenal akan kelicikannya. Wajar saja dia bisa membangun_ _Royalé Casino_ _, bisnis gelapnya di dunia bawah mengenai 'bubuk hujan' laris manis. HAH. Aku tahu semuanya._

 _Aku berdeham, tenggorokanku kering. Beberapa botol anggur tergeletak lugu di atas meja menarik perhatianku. Namun aku bisa merasakan ada hawa musuh tak begitu jauh dari posisi ku saat ini._

 ** _Click_** ** _—_**

 _Dengan sigap aku berbalik untuk menyerang siapapun_ _penyusup berani mati_ _itu. Tapi terlambat, sosok itu langsung memeluk pinggangku dengan agresif. Cengkramannya kuat sekali sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku mendongak. Sepasang bola mataku membulat seakan ingin keluar._

 _Tunggu._ _Apa yang sedang dilakukan Raja Dressrosa di sini?_

 _DI KAMARKU?!_

 _"Fufufufu. Kebetulan sekali ya, aku tidak salah lihat. Ada wanita tercantik di dunia sedang berkunjung secara diam-diam ke sini," ucap Doflamingo sambil menunjukkan senyum seringai andalannya._

 _"_ _Mau apa kau?!" bentakku sambil sebisa mungkin menghajarnya._

 _"Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin minum bersamamu. Tempat ini membosankan, sahabatku—Crocodile—sedang tidak ada di sini. Wanita-wanita di luar sana tidak ada yang menarik dan uangku sudah terlalu banyak._ _" Cengkraman tangan kotornya di pinggangku semakin erat, "_ _Jadi, aku perlu hiburan_ _._ _"_ _sambungnya mantap._

 _"Kau berniat untuk menjadikanku hiburanmu?!"_ _Pukulanku pun menjadi jauh lebih brutal._

 _"Fufufufufufu. Sudah ku bilang aku hanya ingin minum bersamamu_ _,"_ _Lirikan matanya tertuju_ _pada belahan bajuku yang luar biasa lebar_ _._ _"_ _—_ _walaupun aku juga tidak keberatan untuk menemanimu semalaman penuh."_ _Ku rutuki gaun merah ku dalam-dalam. Tapi ini gaun yang paling aku senangi. Jadi, ya_ — _persetan dengannya_ _._

 _Tunggu, apa?_

 _Setelah mengerti apa maksudnya barusan, seketika pipiku bersemu merah._

 _"M-MESUM!"_

 _Dan entah dapat kekuatan darimana ku tendang bagian selangkangannya sekuat mungkin. Kekuatan ajaib barusan ternyata berdampak buruk ke otakku. Bukannya berlari menuju pintu untuk angkat kaki sejauh-jauhnya dari kamar ini, aku malah berlari ke sebelah lemari yang posisi nya sangat jauh dari pintu kamar. Bodoh._

 _Doflamingo tersungkur sambil mengaduh-aduh kesakitan. Dia meringkuk di lantai sambil menangkup testikelnya. Seketika timbul rasa bersalah dalam diriku. Tadi aku menendang_ _'adik kecil'nya_ _dengan sangat kuat. Ku dekati dirinya pelan-pelan lalu ku sentuh pelan bahunya._

 _"Ma-maafkan aku_ _… A_ _ku tidak berniat menyakitimu. Salahkan dirimu yang mesum itu!" Ku pukul bahunya dengan spontan._

 _"Permintaan maaf macam apa itu?" ringis Doflamingo._

 _Setelah dirasanya cukup membaik, Doflamingo berdiri lalu berjalan mendekatiku. Refleks aku mundur sampai punggungku menyentuh dinding. Dia membentangkan kedua tangannya ke dinding, seolah-olah memerangkapku._

 _"Kau. Harus. Minum. Denganku. Sekarang." ujarnya penuh pemaksaan._

 _Ku lipat kedua tanganku di depan dada. Dalam jarak sedekat ini perhatianku terpusat pada tubuh atletisnya yang memakai baju putih tanpa di kancingkan. Sungguh ilegal_ _,_ _dia mengekspos perut_ _dan dadanya yang dipenuhi otot kemana-mana_ _._ _Ditambah lagi a_ _roma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya benar-benar memabukkan. Aku tidak bisa melihat bola matanya dikarenakan kacamatanya yang bodoh itu._

 _Perasaan ingin meraba perutnya itu pun terlintas dalam benakku._ _Menjijikan._ _Aku belum pernah seperti ini. Sadarla_ _h,_ _Hancock_ _!_

 _"Cih. Kenapa pula aku harus minum denganmu."_

 _"Sudah ku bilang aku bosan."_

 _"Apakah itu urusanku?"_

 _"Tentu saja ya. Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang ku mau_ _d_ _an sekarang aku menginginkanmu."_

 _"Berani sekali kau memerintah Ratu Bajak Laut?!"_

 _"Karena tahta ku lebih tinggi darimu."_

 _"Persetan. Wanita selalu nomor satu."_

 _"Tapi mereka akan menurut pada seorang lelaki yang akan menikahinya."_

 _"Apakah itu urusanku kalau mereka menikah?!"_

 _Sahut-sahutan pun terjadi._ _Demi Tuhan_ _—_ _b_ _elum setengah jam aku sudah berkali-kali dibuatnya frustasi. Di tambah lagi dia selalu menyeringai setiap berbicara, membuatku ingin mencincangnya dan melemparkan potongan-potongan tubuhnya itu untuk makan malam Salome._

 _Aku menyerah. Aku sungguh tidak tahan dengannya jadi ku turuti paksaannya untuk minum bersama. Tidak terasa waktu berlalu sampai matahari hampir terbenam. Aku masih tidak menyadarinya dan masih saja terus menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Doflamingo. Tidak terhitung berapa banyak gelas anggur yang sudah ku teguk, sampai kepalaku pun berdenyut meminta istirahat. Pandanganku pun mulai kabur._

 _Tetapi aku_ _sedikit_ _menyukai momen ini, berada sedekat ini bersamanya. Gelak tawa, serius, cemberut hingga sampai marah, berbagai macam ekspresi yang menghiasi obrolan kami. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku—selain Rayleigh, Fisher Tiger, dan Luffy—ada lagi seorang pria yang sedikit berhasil mengubah pandanganku kepada kaum mereka._

 _Aku semakin mengantuk, s_ _ampai ku rasakan ada rasa lembut dan basah di bibirku. Aku tidak cukup sadar untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Yang ku tahu, aku menginginkan ini. Ku balas benda lembut itu yang kini menyerang bibir dan mulutku habis-habisan. Bahkan jemari ku bergerak sendiri_ _menelusuri tubuh berotot khas pria, disertai sepasang_ _lengan_ _yang memeluk pinggang ku_ _posesif_ _—_ _lengan yang entah kenapa menyalurkan perasaan aman dan nyaman padaku._

 _"_ _Doflamingo…_ _"_ _Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa memanggil namanya._ _Sampai 5 menit setelahnya, aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi._

 _Boa Hancock adalah wanita tangguh yang kekuatannya tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Tapi, tanpa dia sadari, dia sama sekali tidak menggunakan kekuatannya itu kepada Doflamingo. Mereka tetap menghabiskan waktu bersama seakan-akan lupa dengan jati diri masing-masing._

 _Sampai Doflamingo menyadari bahwa wanitanya telah tertidur. Diangkatnya tubuh Hancock dengan_ _hati-hat_ _i_ _lalu membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Jemarinya tidak tahan untuk tidak membelai pipi mulus Hancock._ _"Kau cantik sekali," gumamnya._

 _Tak disangka, Hancock berbalik menghadap Doflamingo dan melingkarkan tangannya ke bagian belakang leher Doflamingo. Menjadikannya seperti guling yang enak dipeluk. Hal ini membuat Doflamingo tersenyum—menyeringai lebih tepatnya—penuh kemenangan._

 _"Tentu saja aku akan menemanimu."_

 _Doflamingo berbaring di sebelah Hancock yang masih terlelap setelah mencopot kacamatanya. Disandarkannya tubuh Hancock ke tubuhnya lalu membalut pinggang ramping Hancock dengan lengannya yang kokoh. Hancock menggeliat, merapatkan tubuhnya semakin dekat ke Doflamingo. Nyaman sekali, sampai-sampai Raja Dressrosa itu terlelap begitu saja._

 **OoO**

 **Doflamingo POV**

" _Waka-sama_ , kapal Angkatan Laut sudah siap menjemput Anda," ujar gadis cantik berpakaian pelayan dengan bando putih berenda di atas kepalanya sopan.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, baiklah. Aku akan segera keluar."

Baby 5 undur segera undur diri dari hadapanku. Berulang kali ku coba untuk memusatkan perhatian kepada rapat perang nanti, namun bayangan tentang gadis ular itu selalu saja terlintas. Sepertinya aku mulai gila. Dan baru saja saat aku mau memutar knop pintu, Rocinante dengan cerobohnya memutar duluan hingga jatuh terpeleset ke arahku. Tabrakan pun tak bisa dihindari, dia jatuh dengan tubuh yang membebani diriku.

"Demi Tuhan, Roci! Tak bisakah kau sehari saja tidak terpeleset?!" semprotku langsung sambil mengusap-usap bagian belakang tengkukku. Dia hanya mencibir kesal sambil menunjukkan sebuah kertas yang berisi tulisannya, _'_ _Jangan sampai terluka, kau hanya akan menyusahkanku.'_

Tawa pun langsung menyembur keluar dari mulutku. Tidakkah dia sadar bahwa setiap selesai menjalankan misi tubuhnya selalu dipenuhi luka-luka dan dia hanya ingin aku yang mengobatinya? _Cih, si bodoh ini sudah 39 tahun._ Tapi aku tak melihat perbedaan antara dirinya dengan Dellinger.

Saat tiba di lantai bawah kerajaan, para anggota keluarga sudah siap untuk mengucapkan selamat jalan kepadaku. "Ku serahkan Dressrosa kepada kalian," ujarku yang disertai dengan pekikan nyaring para anggota keluarga. Mereka nampak sedikit tidak rela untuk melepaskan diriku. _Namun tugas tidak bisa dibantah_ _, '_ _kan?_

Saat melintasi Rocinante, ku acak rambutnya sedikit lalu mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengacungkan ibu jari. Aku pasti akan merindukan mereka semua.

 **OoO**

 **Hancock POV**

Tak ada henti-hentinya perasaan cemas ini menghantuiku. Apakah Luffy akan baik-baik saja? _Demi_ _Tuhan_ _, i_ _ni Impel Down_ _!_ Dan aku baru saja mengantarkannya kesana untuk mengejar kakaknya _—_ Ace. Namun aku tidak boleh terlalu mencemaskannya, Luffy adalah pemuda yang kuat.

Ku tarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum memasuki ruangan besar tempat diadakannya rapat tidak penting ini. Pemandangan pertama yang ku lihat hanyalah pira-pria memuakkan, berwajah bengis, haus darah, _s_ erta raut wajah serius para petinggi Angkatan Laut. Dan si _brengsek_ itu ada di sana, tepat di depan kursi kosong yang sepertinya untukku. _Bunuh saja aku sekarang._

"Boa Hancock. Aku senang kau menyetujui surat undangan itu," sapa sang _Fleet Admiral_ , Sengoku.

" _Bwahahahaha._ Ya, kau adalah wanita tangguh," balas _Vice Admiral_ Garp.

Mati-matian aku menahan diri agar tidak memutar bola mata di hadapan mereka berdua. "Ya, lanjutkan rapatnya."

Dua jam berlalu dan aku sangat kelaparan. Aku memang tidak makan sedari tadi lantaran sibuk memandangi kekasihku _—_ Luffy. Karena tak tahan lagi dengan perutku dan tatapan Doflamingo yang sangat menganggu, aku izin keluar untuk mencari makanan seorang diri. Bisa ku dengar ada beberapa kekehan yang sengaja ditahan-tahan. _Peduli setan_.

Ternyata perjalananku menuju dapur Angkatan Laut tidak begitu mulus. Banyak sekali tikus-tikus tolol yang dengan lancangnya menggangguku. Ku lumpuhkan mereka semua dengan mudah lalu melanjutkan perjalananku.

 **OoO**

 **Doflamingo POV**

Aku tidak bisa fokus saat rapat berlangsung, hanya beberapa poin penting saja yang ku telan ke dalam pikiran. Ini semua karena wanita itu, dia selalu berhasil menyita perhatianku. Sampai dia bangkit dan meminta izin untuk mengisi perutnya sebentar—aku yakin bahwa semua yang ada di ruangan ini menahan tawanya. Mereka hanya masih sayang nyawa dan terlalu menghormatinya.

Ini kesempatan bagus, segera saja ku susul dia. Tak sulit menemukan keberadaannya karena di sepanjang lorong terdapat para prajurit yang sudah membatu. _Menarik._ Pandanganku menerawang ke seisi dapur yang lumayan luas ini. Terlihat wanita ular itu sedang melahap makanannya dengan terburu-buru. _Menggemaskan._

"Siapa sangka seorang Ratu Bajak Laut nafsu makannya lumayan tinggi?"

Hancock menoleh. Helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya yang memerah. "Kau lagi. Pergilah." ucapnya malas sambil tetap menikmati beberapa makanan di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak melihat tanda dilarang masuk di sini," balasku sambil mengangkat bahu.

Hancock menunjukkan ekspresi penuh kemalasam padaku lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja. Segera ku tahan lengannya sampai dia menghadapku lalu ku angkat tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi seperti anak kecil. Hancock terkejut luar biasa hingga pipinya lumayan memerah. "HEI! Apa yang yang kau lakukan?! Ini akan jadi masalah bila seseorang melihat, bodoh!"

"Masalah?" tanyaku masih tetap setia menahan pinggangnya di udara sambil menikmati kecantikan yang tiada tandingannya dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Bodoh! Jika ada salah satu pihak Angkatan Laut yang memergoki kita sedekat ini, mereka akan berpikir bahwa kita beraliansi!" jawabnya ketus sambil mencengkram bahuku erat-erat.

 _Huh?_

Aku terdiam.

"Ya ampun—Aliansi antara Bajak Laut, apakah mereka pernah memandang hal ini sebagai hal yang baik?" Hancock memutar bola matanya frustasi, "Lagipula kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?!"

"…"

"Hei, kau mendengarku?! Turunkan aku sekarang, Doflamingo!" rontanya sebisa mungkin. "Hei, mesum! Bodoh! HEI!"

" _Fufufufu_. Panggil aku Doffy."

Lagi-lagi dia memutar bola matanya. Dan dimana kemampuannya yang bisa merubah orang menjadi batu?

"Turunkan aku, Doffy. Sebelum ku robek-robek bibirmu itu sampai ke pipi," senyumnya penuh kengerian.

Tawaku seketika pecah—yang disambut dengan senyuman horornya—ketika menuruti kemauannya. Ku pandangi wajah yang mendekati sempurna itu dalam diam. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, kecantikan wanita itu seolah-olah meningkat. Membuatku hampir kehilangan akal sehatku. Bibir merah itu menggodaku.

Detik selanjutnya, aku sudah mencumbunya dengan penuh nafsu. Bibir laknat ini menjilati dan mengulum tiap inci kemanisan yang ada di bibir ranum Hancock. Sungguh manis. Dia terkejut luar biasa sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dariku. Ku kunci pergerakannya sambil terus menciumnya dalam-dalam. Melumat bibirnya seperti orang kesetanan demi mengobati rasa rinduku. _Ya, aku merindukannya._ Ku akui tidak ada wanita-wanita bayaran di Dressrosa yang mampu membuatku lepas kendali seperti ini—

 ** _PLAK!_**

Sebuah telapak tangan mendarat di pipiku. Air mata pun mulai mengintip dari balik kelopak matanya. Dia memandangku dengan penuh kekecewaan. "Apa masalahmu?" tanyanya sendu lalu pergi dari hadapanku sesegera mungkin.

Yang ku lakukan hanyalah mematung. Aku memang pernah menciumnya dan dia pun terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Tapi itu terjadi ketika dia sedang mabuk. Berbagai macam penyesalan dan kemungkinan buruk pun mulai terlintas dipikiranku.

Bagaimana kalau ini akhir dari segalanya? _Dia benar, aku memang bod_ _oh_ _._

Tunggu sebentar.

 _Kenapa aku harus peduli?_

 **OoO**

 **Hancock POV**

Semua menginap di Markas Besar Angkatan Laut demi kelancaran perang besar besok pagi. Pikiranku yang selalu tenang saat memikirkan Luffy terganggu. Ini semua karena pria-tinggi-besar-mesum-tapi-sangat-seksi-namun-brengsek itu. Aku bahkan tidak makan malam bersama di meja besar Angkatan Laut demi menghindarinya.

Ku sentuh bibirku sambil memikirkan kejadian tadi. Dari caranya menciumku, ku akui dia termasuk dalam kategori _good kisser_. Bibir tipis namun penuh itu seakan-akan tidak mau memberikanku jeda sedikit saja untuk bernafas.

Kenapa dia seberani itu padaku?

Kenapa tidak ada dorongan untuk menggunakan kemampuan _Mero Mero no Mi_? Walaupun aku yakin _Haki_ seorang Raja sepertinya pasti sangat kuat untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. _Tapi siapa tau saja, 'kan?_

Dan kenapa juga aku seperti pernah merasakan sensasi itu? Seketika rasa hangat menjalari pipiku disertai dengan degupan jantung yang cepat. Buru-buru ku cubit lenganku sekeras mungkin. "Sadarlah, Hancock! Kau hanya mencintai Luffy." ucapku mantap.

Setelah lelah dengan jalan pikiranku sendiri, ku putuskan memilih pakaian untuk besok yang mendukung agar pergerakanku lebih leluasa— _d_ _ress simple_ panjang berwarna ungu dengan kerah yang lebar dan belahan bagian samping yang mencapai pinggul. Sempurna. Sudah cukup, semoga besok aku menjadi lebih _waras_.

* * *

 _._

 _Bersambung ke Chapter 2_

 _._

* * *

 ** _Special Thanks:_**

 _Arlesco Arane, d14napink, KatoNamiga29, Cordelia, SAN, Uchiha Haririku, Nami, C.O.N.S, Ndowclow, whithoutsmile, Wild Angels, RiverBloody-13._


	2. Penyusup!

_**One Pie** **ce** by **Ei** **ichir** ** _o Oda_**_

 _ **Pairing:** Doflamingo x Hancock_

 _ **Note:** 1\. contains (amateur) adult scenes_

 _2\. "italic" means flashbacks/thoughts_

 _ **Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Slight Humor_

 _ **Length:** 4 chapters_

* * *

 _"Whether I kick a kitten... Tear off your ears... Even slaughter innocent people... The world will never cease to forgive my actions! Why, you ask? That's right, it is because I am... Beautiful!"_  
 _― **Boa Hancock**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Para Petinggi Angkatan Laut, tiga Admiral, tujuh _Shichibukai_ , beberapa commander raksasa, dan lebih dari dua ratus ribu prajurit angkatan laut sudah siap di posisi masing-masing. Pihak Angkatan Laut mengerahkan kekuatan tertinggi demi perang besar-besaran ini. Mereka semua mengantisipasi segala macam kemungkinan untuk melawan _Shirohige_ dan armadanya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, terlihat dari kejauhan beberapa kapal Bajak Laut yang disertai pekikan nyaring. Sebagian datang jauh-jauh dari Dunia Baru hanya untuk menyelamatkan salah satu rekannya—Ace. Setelah sampai di bibir Marineford, tak disangka kapal Mobidick milik _Shirohige_ keluar dari dalam laut yang mengarah langsung ke panggung eksekusi milik Ace.

 _Cerdik._

" _Gurararara_. Sebaiknya kalian memperlakukan anakku tersayang dengan baik." Seringai pria—atau kakek—bertubuh tinggi besar dengan kumis putih yang melintang unik diwajahnya.

Satu-satu bintang yang berhasil memancing perang besar ini berseru cepat, luka lebam yang memenuhi seluruh wajahnya tak mengurangi ketampanannya sedikitpun, " _O-OYAJI!_ "—dia tidak menyangka kalau _keluarganya_ akan datang gembar-gembor seperti ini.

Salah satu Admiral dengan julukan Aokiji angkat bicara, " _Arara,_ mereka cerdik sekali. Melapisi kapal lalu muncul di tengah-tengah Marineford, _eh_?"

"Hmm… Kakek tua itu terlihat bersemangat sekali yaa," balas Borsalino dengan nada yang menumbuhkan rasa kantuk secara perlahan.

Akainu memotong percakapan kedua rekannya tak senang, "Jangan gentar dulu, Angkatan Laut mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan terbaiknya saat ini. Kemenangan mutlak berada di tangan kita."

Semua tetap di posisi masing-masing sampai Luffy dan para pasukan Impel Down muncul dari atas langit dengan hebohnya, membuat ekspresi Monkey D. Garp terbengong-bengong tak keruan. "ACEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" teriak Luffy dari langit.

Sengoku yang tahu seluk beluk keluarga rekannya membentak marah, " _Ya Tuhan_ — Garp! Lihat apalagi yang anggota keluargamu perbuat!"

Garp yang sadar dari posisi menganganya membentak frustasi, "Apa-apaan ini?! LUFFY!" cucunya yang satu itu memang perlu diajari perbadaan antara _Marineford_ dan _Taman Bermain._

Pandangan dingin dan mati dalam bola mata Hancock seketika menghangat ketika melihat siapa yang barusan muncul dengan hebohnya. " _A-anata_!" ucapnya penuh cinta. Memancing tatapan heran dan tak senang dari Doflamingo.

Terlihat jelas sekali selama perang berlangsung, Boa Hancock dengan setianya melindungi Luffy dari berbagai macam serangan. Wanita itu meninggalkan banyak celah ditubuhnya sehingga beberapa kali hampir terkena serangan. Ini semua karena seluruh perhatiannya dia pusatkan untuk Luffy. Tapi Hancock tidak menyadari bahwa selama perang berlangsung ada seorang pria yang tetap mem _back-up_ dirinya dari kejauhan.

"Bertarunglah dengan serius!" erang Doflamingo pada dirinya sendiri sambil berusaha menutupi kekesalannya.

Pertarungan semakin memanas. Api semangat tidak henti-hentinya berkobar di kedua belah pihak. Sampai saat Luffy mulai memasuki daerah panggung eksekusi, Borsalino bersiap untuk menendangnya menjauh. Salah satu pihak dari Armada _Shirohige_ berniat untuk membantu Luffy dengan menembakkan _bazooka_ ke arah Borsalino.

Dengan kemampuan buah iblisnya, tidak sulit bagi Borsalino untuk menghindari serangan itu. Hancock yang melihat ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sana, berusaha melindungi Luffy dengan melompat kearahnya.

 ** _Hup!_**

Terlambat. _Bazooka_ dengan kecepatan _super_ itu tepat mengenai tubuh sang Ratu Bajak Laut. Membuatnya terlempar sejauh-jauhnya.

"HANCOCK!" teriak Luffy sambil berusaha menyusulnya. Tapi dia segera disibukkan dengan Dracule Mihawk yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya dari arah berlawanan.

Doflamingo terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Disusulnya Hancock dengan sangat cepat, gerakannya membuat para bajak laut dan prajurit angkatan laut terhuyung saat Doflamingo melewatinya.

Hancock terbaring lemah dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari pelipis dan hidungnya. Kedua tangannya membiru dikarenakan menahan serangan barusan dan seperempat dari bajunya robek. Dia terlalu kaget untuk tidak menggunakan _Haki_ miliknya.

Doflamingo langsung merengkuh Hancock ke dalam dekapannya. Pemandangan di depan matanya sungguh membakar emosi yang ada di hati terdalamnya. Tak sampai tiga detik, urat-urat dibagian dahinya bermunculan seakan-akan mereka bisa melompat keluar.

"...Doffy?" sahut wanita itu lemah. Jemari lentiknya otomatis terulur ke arah dahi Doflamingo, mengusapnya pelan. Seakan-akan ingin menghapus garis-garis urat yang menonjol disana. Detik selanjutnya, wanita hebat itu tak sadarkan diri. Doflamingo terdiam menyaksikan raut wajah Hancock yang biasanya sekeras batu kini tertidur damai. Hanya ada pergerakan dada yang naik turun, tanda sang empunya masih hidup.

Doflamingo terdiam. Dia ingin mengamuk setotal-totalnya lalu membunuh pelaku yang menembak wanitanya dengan cara yang tak pernah dia pikirkan sebelumnya. Tidak— _d_ _ia berniat untuk membunuh semua Bajak Laut yang ada di sana_. Sudah cukup semua kenangan pahit yang menimpanya selama ini, Doflamingo tidak ingin merasakannya lagi. _Termasuk kehilangan salah satu orang penting yang tanpa sadar selama ini telah menyusup ke dalam hati kelamnya_.

Doflamingo bangkit. Meninggalkan sosok wanita itu selama beberapa saat. " _Billow White_ —" Alam pun tahu bahwa Doflamingo saat ini sedang marah besar. Perlahan semua gedung-gedung yang berada di sekitarnya berubah menjadi kumpulan benang-benang tajam berkekuatan _Busoshoku Haki_. Para bajak laut itu bergidik ngeri. Mereka semua pergi pontang-panting menjauhi kemurkaan Doflamingo.

Terlambat.

Benang-benang miliknya menyerang Armada _Shirohige_ sekaligus prajurit angkatan laut dengan brutal. Kemurkaan Doflamingo menjadi nilai _plus_ dan _minus_ untuk pihak Angkatan Laut. Hampir setengah dari Armada _Shirohige_ tergeletak tak bernafas setelah dihajar habis-habisan olehnya, walaupun sialnya dari pihak _Marine_ turut mengalami kekurangan prajurit secara drastis.

Doflamingo berniat untuk terus melanjutkan aksinya kalau tidak ditahan oleh sebuah tangan yang menyerupai kait emas—

 **OoO**

 **Hancock POV**

Aku terbaring lemah disalah satu ranjang klinik. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan itu selain diriku dan perban-perban keparat yang membalut lukaku erat. Kepalaku berdenyut. Dengan susah payah aku mencoba duduk untuk memutar ulang kejadian apa yang menimpaku barusan.

"Ah… sakit sekali," erangku lemah sambil memegangi pelipisku.

Aku yakin tidak berhalusinasi pada saat-saat kritis. Aku melihat dan merasakan kehadirannya di sana. Bahkan kemurkaannya terlihat sangat jelas di wajahnya. Tapi aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang membuatnya semurka itu. Yang ku inginkan hanyalah menenangkannya dan menjelaskan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak bisa—berbicara pun rasanya sangat sulit.

Hening.

Aku haus. Susah payah aku bangkit untuk mengambil segelas minuman di atas meja, namun aku dikejutkan dengan bayangan pria tinggi yang tiba-tiba menyelinap ke ruangan ini. Bayangan itu hanya berdiri di seberang ranjang tanpa suara. _Aku mengenalinya._ Tidak ada sifatnya yang suka menjahiliku dan tidak ada seringai kotor yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Dia terus memandangku dalam kesunyian yang ku benci.

 _Pandangan itu_ —kenapa melihatnya seperti itu sangat menyakitkan bagiku?

Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa situasi ini membuatku menjadi perasa. Pandanganku mulai kabur lantaran banyaknya air mata yang siap turun dari pelupuk mataku. Tiba-tiba dia menghampiriku lalu memelukku dengan erat—membalut tubuhku posesif dengan jemarinya yang perlahan membelai kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Ku pikir..." sahutku susah payah menahan air mata kurang ajar ini.

"Jangan buang-buang air mata. Aku selala ada di sini untukmu— _selalu,_ " ucapnya tenang dengan suara berat yang terdengar sangat menyejukkan untukku. Berkali-kali bibir tipis namun penuh itu menghujani puncak kepalaku dengan beberapa kecupan. Tangisku pecah seketika karena semua perlakuan manisnya.

"Ku pikir aku akan mati, Doffy!"

Doflamingo menghela nafasnya pelan. Walaupun tidak bisa secara langsung melihat bola matanya, aku yakin sepasang mata itu dipenuhi kesenduan. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi..." sahutnya pelan.

Yang dia lakukan hanyalah membelai rambutku, menciumnya lembut lalu mengusap punggungku secara bergantian. Terus seperti itu sembari berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa dia memang akan selalu melindungiku. _Bahwa semuanya memang baik-baik saja._

Keheningan pun menyelimuti kami. Keheningan yang luar biasa _hangat dan menenangkan._

Aku baru tahu, tidak ada tempat yang lebih nyaman selain berada dalam dekapannya. Aku merasa sangat terlindungi—dan tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menyadari, _bahwa aku telah mengizinkannya memasuki daerah paling terlarang di sudut hatiku._

 **OoO**

 _"Sudah cukup hentikan, Doffy!"_

 _"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusimu, Crocodile!"_

 _"Kau bisa menghancurkan tempat ini, bodoh!" Pria dengan garis luka yang melintang di wajahnya langsung menghempaskan Doflamingo ke salah satu atap gedung tertinggi. Kait emasnya mencengkram leher Doflamingo dengan kuat._ _"Kau tidak pernah lepas kendali! Dan kau meninggalkan banyak celah ditubuhmu! Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?!"_

 _Semua pergerakkan Doflamingo telah dikunci oleh Crocodile, membuatnya hanya bisa mengumpat dengan geram. Biasanya dalam situasi sesulit apapun, Doflamingo selalu bisa melepaskan diri dari lawan dan menyerangnya kembali sampai mati. Tapi tidak kali ini._

 _"Brengsek_... _" Doflamingo terengah-engah kelelahan sampai dia memutuskan untuk mengalah._ _Crocodile_ _yang menyadari perubahan sikap sahabatnya mulai meregangkan cengkramannya._

 _"Aku melihatnya_ _…_ _Aku melihatnya terhempas begitu saja! Tubuh anggunnya dipenuhi oleh darah dan tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti itu!_ _" Beberapa urat pembuluh darah penuh kemarahan tercetak jelas di dahi Doflamingo, "_ _Demi Tuhan, dia seorang wanita!"_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _Crocodile mengerjapkan matanya keheranan. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit_ —s _eolah-olah mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dengan sahabatnya saat ini._ _"Lalu? Seingatku kau t_ _a_ _k pernah meremehkan kekuatannya_ _, eh?_ _"_

 _"Tolol. Aku khawatir padanya!" Doflamingo membentak_ _murka_ _lalu menyerang Crocodile dengan sebuah tendangan kaki berkekuatan Haki._ _Tendangan maut itu berhasil mengenai sudut kepala Crocodile, membuatnya menjadi serpihan pasir._ _"Kau mencintainya?" tanya_ _Crocodile_ _terkekeh sembari menahan serangan Doflamingo._

 _Doflamingo tertegun._ _Tidak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya sendiri._

 _"Kau mencintainya?" ulangnya._

 _Helaan nafas frustasi dihembuskan keras-keras oleh pria pirang tersebut_ _,_ _"Tidak_ _mungkin_ _." Dia mengacak-acak surai pirangnya frustasi._

 _Tawa renyah Sir Crocodile mengapung di udara_ — _kontras dengan Doflamingo yang emosinya sudah kelewat meledak,_ _"Doffy, aku tak menyangka pria berdarah dingin sepertimu akan mengalami hal ini. Ku pikir sudah tidak ada lagi sisi_ _manusiawi di_ _dalam hatimu," ujarnya sambil meletakkan sebuah tangan dipundak Doflamingo_ — _sedikit menahan kekehan yang rasanya semakin sulit untuk ditahan._ _"Taklukan dia, kawan. Aku selalu mendukung apapun keputusan yang kau buat," lanjutnya mantap._

 _Usai_ _berkata demikian, Crocodile meninggalkan sahabatnya yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya begitu saja. Otaknya yang selal_ _u_ _cemerlang seketika berubah menjadi tumpul. Doflamingo mendesah panjang_ , _m_ _ungkin apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu memang benar_ _adanya_ _…_

 **OoO**

 **Doflamingo POV**

Aku terduduk santai disalah satu kursi balkon yang menghadap langsung ke arah lautan sembari menyesap kenikmatan segelas anggur terbaik ditanganku. Sungguh malam yang damai. Tapi tidak lagi setelah membaca berita yang ku dapati beberapa menit yang lalu. Headline koran kali ini membuatku tertarik.

 _'Siapa sangka bahwa Mugiwara no Luffy kembali ke Marineford dengan membawa mantan Shichibukai dan Sang Legendaris Silvers Rayleigh?'_

Mau apa lagi si bocah bodoh itu?

"Ku kira kau sudah mati, _Mugiwar_ _a_ …" ucapku tertahan sambil meremas koran itu geram. Sampai aku tidak menyadari bahwa seorang Dewi Cantik sedang mengunjungiku. Dia mengetuk pelan pintu kaca balkon kemudian tersenyum tipis ke arahku.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu tapi tidak ada yang menyahut, ternyata knop pintunya tidak dikunci. Jadi aku tidak sama dengan pria mesum yang tiba-tiba muncul di kamarku saat di Royalé Casino," ucapnya enteng sambil menyenderkan kedua sikunya di pagar balkoni.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengunjungiku." Aku mengubah posisi duduk menjadi berdiri di sampingnya—berniat untuk menikmati pemandangan laut pada malam itu, seperti apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Hancock menoleh. Bola mata biru miliknya menatapku dengan kesal, "Ya ampun, Doffy. Kapan kau akan melepas kacamata bodoh itu?"—bibir ranumnya mengerucut kecil. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

Aku memandangnya heran. "Saat tidur dan mandi, tentu saja. Dan seleramu rendahan sekali sampai tidak bisa melihat kejantanan di kacamata ini."

Hancock hanya memutar bola matanya. Jemari indah itu bergerak melepas kacamataku lalu menjejalkannya ke dalam saku celanaku. Matanya tiba-tiba fokus ke koran yang sedang ku pegang. Jeda beberapa saat sampai tatapannya berubah menjadi khawatir, walaupun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Refleks aku membuang muka, menyembunyikan urat-urat pembuluh darah yang mulai bermunculan di dahiku.

"Luffy pria yang menarik," ucapnya pelan.

Aku menjawab malas, "Ya, dan aku bisa lihat dengan jelas bahwa kau tergila-gila padanya."

Hancock bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kau menyukainya, bukan?" balasku tak minat.

Dia hanya memandang lurus ke lautan tanpa menjawab pertayaanku. Menghiraukanku seolah-olah aku tidak cukup berharga untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. _Cukup sudah._ Aku malas dengannya kali ini. Saat ingin meninggalkannya, Hancock tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang. Membuat seluruh tubuhku mati rasa.

"Doffy, aku tidak tahu kenapa ingin mengatakannya. Tapi— _terima kasih atas segalanya_ ," sahutnya tulus dari balik punggungku, aku bisa merasakan ada senyum yang terlukis dibibirnya.

Namun yang ku lakukan hanyalah diam mematung. Jemari ini terasa kelu untuk balas memeluknya. _Ada apa denganmu, Doflamingo!_ Sampai Hancock melepas pelukannya dan pergi meninggalkanku. Dia tersenyum manis saat menutup pintu—senyuman yang bisa membuat duniaku terhenti sepersekian detik. _Senyuman yang entah sejak kapan sudah berhasil membuatku_ _candu secara fatal_ _._

 **OoO**

 **Doflamingo POV**

Kedatanganku disambut oleh seluruh anggota _Donquixote Family_ dengan meriah. Bahkan Vergo, Monet, Caesar, dan Law yang ditugasi di Punk Hazard hadir di sini. Berbagai macam makanan dan minuman tersebar rapi di atas meja-meja yang sudah dihias. Lengkap dengan musik yang keras di arena kolam renang dan beberapa wanita bayaran yang sedang sibuk meneriaki namaku saat ini.

"Kalian tidak perlu serepot ini, tahu? Tapi terima kasih. Aku sangat menyukainya."

Diamante tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hei, Doffy. Kami senang kau menyukainya. Tapi ayolah, hilangkan dulu semua pikiran-pikiran bisnismu itu dan santailah total hari ini. Lagipula kau pasti lelah bukan setelah perang besar itu?" sahutnya sambil merangkul pundakku.

Trebol yang sedang menikmati segelas anggur ditangannya ikut-ikutan menyahut, " _Ne ne ne ne._ Selamat datang kembali, Doffy! _Bwehehehehe_."

Sugar menyela dengan datar, "Dasar kumpulan orang-orang bodoh. Sudah jelas _Waka-sama_ membutuhkan istirahat." Entah kenapa aku menyukai mulut busuknya.

"Tutup mulutmu, Sugar. _BWEHEHEHEHEHE_." Tawa menyebalkan Trebol semakin keras. Trebol memang suka menggoda kedataran gadis mungil itu.

Ku belai lembut puncak kepala Sugar. _Ya, walaupun dirinya tidak sepenuhnya bocah._ "Tidak apa-apa, aku memang membutuhkan liburan bersama kalian sejenak." Bagaikan anak kucing yang bertemu induknya, Sugar menyundul-nyundulkan kepalanya padaku, "Lagipula, kapan terakhir kali kita berkumpul seperti ini? _Fufufufu_."

" _Kyaaaaaa_! Doflamingo- _samaaaa_!"

Beberapa wanita berbikini segera menyerbu dan menggodaku dengan daya pikatnya masing-masing. Ada yang dengan santainya menarik kerah bajuku untuk menciumku, ada yang bergelayut manja di kanan dan kiri lenganku, ada yang berdesak-desakan memelukku, dan ada juga yang dengan sengaja menggesekkan payudara mereka ke tubuhku.

 _Dasar wanita. Mereka semua memang diciptakan hanya untuk pemuas belaka, bukan?_

" _Cih._ Tolong jangan rusak acara kami. Menyingkir dari Joker sebelum ku tembak mati kalian semua," sahut Baby 5 ketus. Gadis _Harpy_ dengan surai hijau terang ikut-ikutan menyumbang suara, "Tidak. Memotong-motong tubuh mereka kedengarannya lezat," ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sarkasme.

Ucapan sadis mereka berdua berhasil. Dengan cepat para gadis berbikini menjauh dari tubuhku, walaupun beberapa masih ada yang berusaha ingin bersamaku.

" _Fufufufu_. Terima kasih Baby 5, Monet."

Pesta berlangsung meriah walaupun ini masih termasuk pagi hari. Seperti biasa, para wanita bayaran itu akan langsung menyerbu Senor Pink kalau aku sedang dikawal oleh Baby 5 atau Monet. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan keberadaan mereka. Tapi kalau kedua tamengku sedang sensitif—seperti saat ini—aku juga tidak keberatan untuk memperbolehkan Baby 5 atau Monet melontarkan sumpah serapah kepada mereka.

Melihat para wanita itu bercanda tawa dan bergelayut manja ke Senor Pink, aku jadi teringat padanya. Wanita yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi pikiranku. Apakah sifatnya juga akan sama seperti itu kalau dia memiliki kesempatan untuk berdua saja dengan si bocah brengsek Luffy?

Sontak aku memukul meja dengan tidak sadar. Membuatnya menjadi hancur berkeping-keping. Kelakuanku tadi tentu saja menyita seluruh perhatian semua anggota keluarga.

Aku menoleh. Beberapa pasang mata menatapku keheranan. "Oh, maafkan aku. Seekor lalat terus-terusan mengerubuti makanan ini. _Fufufufu_ ," jawabku santai sambil mengangkat bahu.

" _Pikya pikya pikyarara_. Kau mengagetkan kami, Doffy."

"Apa ku bilang? _Waka-sama_ perlu istirahat, bodoh." Sugar kembali mencela sembari menikmati beberapa buah anggur di jarinya, "Terutama kau, kau yang paling bodoh." ucapnya dengan dagu yang mengarah ke Eksekutif Tertinggi dengan lambang _Club_.

"Brengsek sekali kau, Sugar. _BWEHEHEHEHE_!" Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dua orang itu selalu bertengkar dimana-mana.

Pesta kembali berlangsung dengan normal dan mereka semua kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing. Sudut mataku menangkap sosok Rocinante, si bodoh itu bahkan sampai empat kali terjatuh hanya untuk duduk di sebelahku. Dan di sebelahnya ada Law yang selalu setia mengekorinya kemana-mana. Pemandangan yang aneh, karena aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang membuat mereka berdua bisa sedekat itu.

"Hei, Corazon. Aku merindukanmu," ucapku yang disambut dengan tampang sinisnya. Adik kecilku memang tidak suka jika aku tidak memanggil nama aslinya di saat-saat seperti ini.

Dia menulis sesuatu di bukunya lalu menunjukkannya padaku. _'_ _Ada apa?'_

Aku mengerutkan kening heran. "Aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa?"

Rocinante hanya memutar bola matanya lalu menunjukkan kertasnya kembali, _'_ _Aku mengenalmu, Doffy. Kau ingin membicarakannya?'_

Aku terdiam. Salah besar jika berusaha untuk menutupi suatu hal darinya. Si bodoh ini selalu bisa membaca isi hati dan pikiranku. Baiklah, aku memang butuh seseorang untuk mendengar segala keluh kesahku. Sebelum aku mulai gila. Dan hal itu hanya bisa ku lakukan dengan dirinya seorang.

 **OoO**

 **Hancock POV**

Suasana meja makan malam ini berlangsung elegan seperti biasanya. Tidak ada lagi nyanyian _Binks no Sake_ dan tidak ada lagi seorang pria yang menari-nari di atas meja dengan sumpit dibagian hidungnya. Aku yakin Luffy pasti baik-baik saja. Jadi aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya lagi. Justru akhir-akhir ini pikiranku dipenuhi oleh sesuatu yang lain.

Gadis besar serba hijau yang terus-menerus menjulurkan lidahnya itu menyahut pelan, " _Onee-sama_?"

Aku bergumam.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu tiga kali. Dan daritadi yang kau lakukan hanyalah memutar-mutarkan garpu itu. Apakah makanannya tidak enak?" ucap Sandersonia khawatir.

Aku hampir tersedak karenanya, "Tidak, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Makanannya lezat seperti biasanya," sahutku sambil tersenyum manis. _Oh, teruslah berbohong Hancock_ _._

" _Onee-sama_ , apakah kau sakit? Walaupun kau sudah mendapat perawatan serius disana, mungkin lukanya akan terbuka lagi," ucap Mariegold yang bergerak untuk menyentuh pelipisku.

" Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Hanya sedang tidak nafsu makan, aku tidur dulu ya." Pamitku manis yang disambut dengan tatapan kebingungan mereka.

Aku mengunci pintu kamar agar tidak ada yang berniat untuk mengganggu karena aku benar-benar ingin sendiri saat ini. Jemariku bergerak untuk melepas jubah putih dan gaun merahku lalu menggantinya dengan piyama pendek berwarna merah. _Favoritku._

Seharusnya aku senang telah meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu dan kembali berkumpul bersama warga Amazon Lily. Tapi yang ku rasakan justru sebaliknya. Aku kesepian. Dan aku... _merindukannya_. _Ya, aku merindukan pria brengsek itu._

Mungkinkah kami akan bertemu kembali?

Akankah semuanya akan sama ketika kami bertemu lagi nanti?

Benarkah ini semua sudah berakhir?

Perasaan seperti ini hanya membuat dadaku sesak. Ku putuskan untuk tidur dan berharap saat matahari menyambut esok, perasaan hangat yang perlahan tumbuh ini hanyalah sebuah bunga mimpi.

 **OoO**

 **Hancock POV**

Rasa haus tak tertahankan membuatku terbangun. Segelas air putih yang biasanya selalu tersedia di sebelah tempat tidurku ternyata berada di atas meja rias. Jaraknya cukup jauh. Aku harus bangkit untuk mengambilnya dan berjalan-jalan dalam keadaan remang-remang seperti ini. Menyebalkan.

Udara yang dingin segera menerpa tubuhku pelan saat helaian lembut selimut sudah tidak membalut tubuhku lagi. _Pantas saja aku kedinginan,_ _ternyata_ _jendelanya_ _terbuka_. Ku tutup jendelanya lalu berjalan menuju minumanku. Namun ada yang berbeda, _maksudku aku tidak tolol_ , aku bisa merasakan adanya hawa musuh di sudut kamar. Dan dalam kondisi ruangan seperti ini, gerakanku pasti sangat terbatas.

 _Sial, apa yang diinginkannya dariku?_

Perlahan namun pasti sosok itu semakin dekat dengan diriku. Aku berbalik cepat untuk menendang siapa saja lawanku sekarang. _Terlambat_! Si gila ini cepat sekali, dengan mudahnya dia mengunci seluruh pergerakanku dengan satu tangannya sedangkan tangannya yang lain menutup mulutku rapat-rapat. _Brengsek, telapak tangan pecundang ini terlampau besar._ Perlawananku sia-sia. Aku bukan tandingannya.

Aku terdiam cukup lama untuk mengenali aroma tubuh seorang penyusup ini. Maskulin yang sangat menenangkan. Aroma tubuh yang sudah tidak asing lagi dihidungku. Aku mendongak. Samar-samar terlihat kilatan kacamata berlensa merah dan seringai lebar dari seorang pria bertubuh tinggi menjulang.

 _Tunggu._

Kacamata konyol berlensa merah? _Checked._ Otot perut sampai dada yang menanti untuk dicicipi? _Checked._ Aroma maskulin setengah _peppermint_? _Checked._ Tubuh sebesar pintu istana kerajaan? _Checked._

 _"…."_

 _"…."_

 _APA YANG_ _SEDANG_ _DILAKUKAN SI BRENGSEK INI?! DI KAMARKU!? AMAZON LILY?!_

 **OoO**

 _Dua orang pria terlihat duduk bersama sambil menikmati_ _segelas anggur_ _masing-masing di balkon kamar yang dilengkapi dengan berbagai macam peralatan mahal. Rocinante menatap kakaknya geli sekaligus tidak percaya._ _'_ _Ratu Bajak Laut Boa Hancock? Sepertinya kau memang berniat untuk mati, ya?'_

 _Pria yang menyandang title Underworld Broker itu tertawa keras._ _"Entahlah, semuanya mengalir begitu saja._ _Aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan untuk menyukainya_ _._ _Namun lihat sekarang? Wanita ular itu dengan mudahnya mengunci isi kepalaku agar fokus untuk memikirkannya saja._ _"_

 _Rocinante terbahak-bahak dalam mode mute. Jemari kanannya yang biasa dipakai untuk menulis tiap patah kata bergetar mengikuti irama tawanya._ ' _Ya Tuhan, Doffy. Aku senang sekali ternyata kau bisa mengalami hal seperti ini.'_

 _Pria bersurai pirang dengan kacamata merah pekat itu tersedak anggurnya sendiri. "Lalu kau kira aku_ _tidak menyukai wanita_ _?!"_

 _'Bukan, bodoh!'_

 _Doflamingo mendecih kesal. Sedikit tersinggung karena adiknya meragukan kejantanan dirinya._ _"Cih, lalu aku harus bagaimana? Menghancurkan tempat tinggalnya agar dia bisa bersamaku?"_

 _'Ternyata kau lebih bodoh dari yang ku pikirkan.'_

 _Doflamingo bersiap-siap untuk menghajar adiknya tapi dengan cepat Rocinante mengelak darinya._

 _'Kenapa kau harus menanyakan hal yang bahkan kau sudah tahu jawabannya padaku?'_

 _Doflamingo menatap adiknya tidak mengerti._

 _'Kalau kau ingin bersamanya kejar saja dia, bodoh.'_

 _"Kalau dia mencampakkan ku lagi bagaimana?!"_

 _'Cih, kemana perginya pikiran licikmu itu?'_

 _Tulisan tangan Rocinante menyadarkan Doflamingo sepenuhnya. Otaknya yang buntu mulai dipenuhi dengan ide-ide brilian. Seringai mulai menghiasi bibir Doflamingo. Dia merasakan bahwa jati dirinya yang sejenak hilang, telah kembali._

 **OoO**

 **Hancock POV**

Aku terpana cukup lama. Si brengsek ini tidak ada henti-hentinya membuatku frustasi. Dia terkekeh seperti biasanya, menertawakan ekspresiku saat ini. Refleks aku berbalik dan meninju dadanya sekuat yang ku bisa.

"Kau gila?! Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di kamarku?! Dimana kau letakkan kapalmu?! Dan dimana letak otakmu itu?!"

Doflamingo tertawa keras-keras. Berbanding terbalik dengan diriku yang rasanya sebentar lagi hampir semaput karena kehadirannya. "Tenang saja. Aku hanya sendirian dan tidak ada kapalku di sekitar pulau ini," ucapnya enteng sambil tetap memeluk pinggangku erat. _Kurang ajar, 'kan?_

Demi Tuhan. Aku akan menyuruh Salome untuk menggigit tangan kurang ajarnya yang gemar memelukku itu. " _H-Hei_! Doffy, ku mohon segera pergilah dari sini. Kau tahu lelaki sangat terlarang di sini, bukan?!"

"Aku sangat tahu itu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Lantas mau apa kau kemari?!"

Doflamingo mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari saku celananya. "Aku bosan membaca di kamarku. Jadi aku kesini."

Aku berhasil melongo dibuatnya. "Kau kesini hanya untuk membaca buku? Apakah aku selalu menjadi tempat pelarianmu kalau kau sedang bosan?!"

" _Fufufufu_. Tentu saja, aku tak bisa menolak pesonamu. Lagipula, aku merindukanmu."

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku tak minat sambil berusaha untuk menenangkan hatiku. Pria brengsek ini memang pandai sekali berbicara. "Bagaimana caramu sampai kesini?"

"Terbang," sahutnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Tak bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan serius? Dan berhentilah memelukku!"

"Aku tidak berminat untuk main-main denganmu, _Hebihime_. Tidak sulit bagiku untuk terbang sampai kesini dengan kekuatanku."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi saat Doflamingo menunjukkan salah satu telapak tangannya padaku. Dia menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya santai, memperlihatkan untaian benang-benang tipis di sekelilingnya. _Apakah dia benar-benar bisa terbang dengan itu?_ "Berapa lama yang kau butuhkan untuk bisa sampai kesini?"

Doflamingo bergumam tidak jelas. "Entahlah, tidak peduli. Mungkin tiga jam."

"Apakah itu menguras tenagamu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" seringainya senang.

"Sungguh?" balasku menghiraukan pertanyaannya.

"Sungguh."

Aku menghela nafas terpanjangku. Ternyata pria ini lebih gila dari yang ku bayangkan. Terbang seorang diri tanpa membawa apa-apa dari Dressrosa sampai ke Amazon Lily? Perjalanan dari _New World_ sampai ke Calm Belt? Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya? Bagaimana kalau dia melakukan kesalahan dan jatuh kelautan?

Demi Tuhan. Dia pengguna buah iblis, dan tidak ada satupun orang yang akan menolongnya. Aku bahkan tidak berani memikirkan hal buruk itu terjadi padanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hancock." Ucapan rindunya terdengar tulus sekali. Ucapan yang mampu menusuk sampai ke dasar hatiku dan berhasil membuat pipiku bersemu merah tak terkendali. Aku bersyukur bahwa kondisi kamar masih dalam keadaan remang-remang.

"Ya Tuhan—" Aku menghela nafas kembali, "Doffy, ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau mengunjungiku. Kau benar-benar di luar akal sehatmu. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu di tengah perjalanan? Lautan di Calm Belt sangat buas, kau tahu? Bagaimana kalau ka—"

Lagi-lagi dengan kurang ajarnya dia menciumku tanpa permisi. Sebuah ciuman lembut dan dalam. Bibir tipis itu membagi sebuah ciuman lembut yang sangat memabukkan. Seluruh pergerakkannya benar-benar membuatku terbuai. Perlahan tapi pasti, ciuman lembut itu perlahan berubah menjadi panas dan sangat bergairah. Membuat diriku yang amatir ini sulit untuk mengimbanginya. Aku tak bisa menjauhkan diri darinya lantaran telapak tangannya terus mendorong kepalaku padanya. Dia baru melepaskan ciuman itu setelah dirasanya aku mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Kau tak menolakknya lagi, eh?" Seringai menyebalkan mulai menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ka-kau seperti ingin menelan wajahku..." cicitku pelan sambil memegangi bibirku yang memerah.

Tak disangka-sangka, si brengsek ini malah menertawaiku habis-habisan. Bahkan dia sampai menunduk untuk memegangi perutnya. Menyebalkan sekali.

"APA?!" bentakku.

"Aku menciummu dengan sungguh-sungguh namun responmu hanya itu?" tawanya meledak lagi.

Aku hanya mendesis dan menjauhinya ke meja rias. Ku teguk seluruh minumanku sampai tak bersisa demi menghilangkan rasa kesalku. Namun, dia malah menghampiriku dan mengangkat tubuhku layaknya orang yang memikul karung beras.

"D-Doffy! Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti ini!" ucapku panik. Posisi ini sangat memalukan bagiku.

"Tidak. Lagipula aku menikmati pemandangan di sini," balasnya sambil meremas bokongku gemas.

Demi Tuhan. Si brengsek ini benar-benar cari mati. Ku cakar-cakar punggungnya yang sepertinya sia-sia. Dia tidak meringis sama sekali. Dia malah menidurkanku di ranjang dan menjadikanku seperti guling pribadinya. Dia mencari posisi terenaknya lalu mulai membaca buku kecilnya tadi. Aku melongo, ku kira dia berniat jahat padaku.

Doflamingo menolehkan pandangannya padaku. "Kenapa?"

"Akan ku bunuh kau nanti," desisku pasrah.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?"

Aku menggeram kesal. Rasanya perlu beberapa hantaman di kepalanya agar dia tidak perlu menanyakan pertanyaan yang seharusnya bisa dia jawab sendiri. "Kau buta? Menggerakkan tubuhku saja sekarang aku tidak bisa!" sahutku kesal.

" _Fufufufu_. Sudah, diamlah. Aku benar-benar ingin membaca. Cukup berbaring disisiku, itu membuat konsentrasiku membaik."

Aku masih berniat untuk mencakarnya namun judul bukunya menarik perhatianku. " _Poseidon_? Kau tertarik pada senjata kuno itu?"

Doflamingo melirik ke arahku. Pandangan mata kami tidak bisa bertemu lantaran kacamata tololnya. "Lumayan, aku ingin mengetahui seluk beluknya. Ternyata _Poseido_ _n_ seorang putri duyung," sahutnya pelan.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana wujudnya?" balasku tertarik. Tangannya yang melingkar ditubuhku pun mulai rileks.

"Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa kecantikannya luar biasa. Bahkan kau saja kalah dengannya."

"Apa?! Tidak mungkin! Tidak ada yang lebih cantik dariku di dunia ini."

Doflamingo terkekeh pelan. "Tapi faktanya memang begitu." Aku mendesah malas. Kenyataan bahwa ada yang menandingi kecantikanku membuatku ingin mencincangnya.

"Tapi bagiku kau yang tercantik," ucap Doflamingo santai yang berhasil memacu detak jantungku menjadi lebih cepat. Astaga, dalam jarak sedekat ini dia pasti menyadarinya.

Lagi-lagi kami menghabiskan waktu bersama layaknya sepasang kekasih. Entah sudah berapa macam topik yang kami bicarakan. Aku bersyukur bisa menikmati momen ini sekali lagi. Suasana kamar yang dingin, tangannya yang selalu setia melingkar ditubuhku, suara degupan jantungnya—

 _Apakah ada yang lebih baik dari ini semua?_

Rasa kantuk yang tak tertahankan pun mulai menyerangku. Aku tetap bisa mendengar suaranya yang perlahan mengecil, lalu menghilang.

* * *

.

 _Bersambung ke Chapter 3_

.

* * *

 ** _Special Thanks:_**

 _Arlesco Arane, d14napink, KatoNamiga29, Cordelia, SAN, Uchiha Haririku, Nami, C.O.N.S, Ndowclow, whithoutsmile, Wild Angels, RiverBloody-13._


	3. Kenyataan Pahit

_**One Pie** **ce** by **Ei** **ichir** ** _o Oda_**_

 _ **Pairing:** Doflamingo x Hancock_

 _ **Note:** 1\. contains (amateur) adult scenes_

 _2\. "italic" means flashbacks/thoughts_

 _ **Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Slight Humor_

 _ **Length:** 4 chapters_

* * *

 _"Weaklings can't pick their way of death."_  
 ** _― Trafalgar D. Water Law_**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hancock POV**

Aku terbangun dengan wajah Doflamingo yang bersender di dadaku dengan nyaman. Bukannya menjitak kepalanya, jemariku terulur untuk menelusuri tiap garis wajahnya yang kokoh. Mulai dari membelai rambut pirangnya. _Lembut_. Aroma _peppermint_ menguar dari helaian-helaian pirang miliknya.

Turun sedikit untuk mengelus pelan pertengahan dahinya, tempat dimana aku sering kali melihat urat-urat pembuluh yang menonjol ketika dia sedang menahan amarah. _Lihat? Baru beberapa minggu aku sudah mengenalinya sedalam ini._

Lalu turun lagi untuk meraba kelopak matanya dengan hati-hati, kelopak mata yang entah kenapa selalu di sembunyikannya dibalik kacamata tololnya itu.

Lalu hidungnya dan terakhir bibirnya. Perasaan ragu mulai menyelimutiku, namun aku tidak bisa menahan jemariku yang bertindak dengan kurang ajar ini. Ku usap pelan bibirnya, bibir yang selalu menyeringai setiap dia bicara. Bibir yang aku tahu selalu mengeluarkan gagasan-gagasan brilian dan tajam, sekaligus bibir yang selalu menciumku dengan intens.

Nafasnya yang teratur didadaku membuatku tersenyum kecil. _Pria brengsek yang menyerupai iblis itu ternyata tidur seperti bayi._ "Sudah puas memandangiku?" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Bola matanya yang berwarna biru cerah memandangku lekat-lekat.

Aku terkejut bukan main. Berarti dia menyadari semua yang ku lakukan barusan. Belum sempat aku menjawab, dia sudah lebih dulu menggulingkan dan menindih tubuhku dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkram kuat pergelangan tanganku. Seolah-olah ingin menghapus jarak diantara kami.

Lidahnya bermain hebat, menelusuri tiap inci mulutku seperti orang kesetanan yang dengan mudahnya mengantarkanku ke gerbang kenikmatan. Tak terhitung berapa banyak cumbuan yang dia bagi padaku. Aku meringis tertahan menyadari bibir bawahku terluka karenanya. Kegilaannya tak sampai disitu, lidah kurang ajarnya bergerak turun mengecap dan menjilat tiap inci leherku.

Sebuah erangan memalukan justru terlepas dari bibirku, "Doffy..."

Sial. Perlakuannya menjadi lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. Bibir tipis itu kembali menciumku habis-habisan, membuat lidahku merasakan rasa darahku sendiri. Tangan kanannya menarik pahaku seolah-olah ingin memasukkan bagian dari dirinya ke tubuhku, dengan tangan yang lain bermain di payudaraku dengan liar. Aku menggeram tertahan ketika telapak tangan besar itu menyusup ke balik gaun tidurku, jemarinya meraba lalu meremas payudara kananku dengan kuat. Rasa nikmat yang belum pernah ku rasakan dan nyeri menjalari tubuhku seketika.

 **"!"**

Libidoku mulai naik. Aku tersadar sepenuhnya. Ku dorong pundaknya sekuat yang ku bisa. Dia terengah, nafasnya menderu dengan cepat. Bola matanya yang tajam sedikit menyiratkan perasaan bersalah. Dia menggertakkan giginya tanda frustasi sambil memejamkan matanya. "Brengsek... Kau benar-benar membuatku gila."

Refleks Doflamingo menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Dia mengerang sembari meremas sprai tempat tidur. Usaha mempertahankan libidonya membuatku tersenyum kecil. Pria congkak ini menghargaiku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk membelai lembut rambut pirangnya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Dia mendongak, menghapus darah yang membekas di bibirku lalu beranjak bangun untuk memakai semua aksesorisnya yang tertinggal di sini. Langkah kakinya mantap menuju jendela kamarku.

"Doffy!" pekikku tak sadar. Dia menoleh. Menatapku lurus-lurus dari balik kacamata tololnya itu. "Hati-hati..."

Dia hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Tak sampai sedetik, kehangatan yang menyelimutiku kini digantikan oleh kekosongan yang sangat ku benci. Membuat bola mataku memanas menahan bulir-bulir air mata yang siap turun.

Demi Tuhan, aku tidak mengerti.

 _Kenapa kepergiannya menimbulkan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa di hati terdalam milikku..._

 **OoO**

 **Doflamingo POV**

Belum apa-apa, Sugar sudah merengek minta dipeluk. " _Wakaaaa,_ " sahutnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Disusul dengan Diamante dan Trebol.

Diamante bertanya dengan intonasi khawatir, "Doffy? Kemana kau semalam?"

" _Bwehehehe_. Gadis menyebalkan ini mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Pergi menemui seseorang," jawabku sambil memeluk dan mengecup kening Sugar. _Hobi Hobi no Mi_ membuat tubuh Sugar berhenti berkembang di usia sepuluh tahun, usia saat pertama kali dia memakan buah iblisnya. Gadis kecil ini memang terbiasa mengunjungi kamarku kalau sedang bermimpi buruk.

Baby 5 muncul sambil membuang rokoknya ke sembarang arah. " _Waka-sama_ , kau melewatkan sarapan bersama. Makananmu akan segera ku antarkan ke kamar," ujarnya lembut.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Baby 5. Dan dimana Corazon?"

"Corazon- _sama_ ada di kamarnya, aku baru saja mengantarkan beberapa anggur kesana."

Ku lepas pelukan erat Sugar. Dia cemberut lantaran tidak bisa bergelayut padaku lagi. Aku mencium pucuk kepalanya lalu melangkah pergi menuju kamar adikku. Mengadakan acara curhat dadakan memang perlu ku lakukan saat ini sebelum isi kepalaku meledak.

Aku membuka grendel pintu. Adikku di sana, terduduk diam sambil menikmati segelas anggurnya. Aku mendekat untuk meneguk anggurnya sampai habis tak bersisa. Dia hanya melihatku datar. Aku bersyukur tidak ada _make up_ tolol yang menempel di wajahnya kali ini.

Ku hempaskan tubuhku di salah sofa yang kosong. "Aku hampir menidurinya," sahutku membuka pembicaraan.

Tubuh Rocinante terbakar seketika setelah mendengar kalimatku. Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang tidak peduli. Dia berlari ke kamar mandi secepat kilat demi menyelamatkan tubuhnya lalu kembali lagi padaku. Dengan terburu-buru jemari kanannya menulis beberapa patah kata di atas buku kecilnya, _'_ _Kau memang gila. Lalu kenapa tidak jadi_ _?'_

"Aku menyakitinya. Tubuh kecilnya bisa saja babak belur melayani libido ku. Tapi persetan dengan semuanya," Helaan nafas murung yang akhir-akhir ini menemaniku mulai keluar,"—yang kutahu, aku sangat menginginkan dirinya, Roci."

Garis bibir Rocinante perlahan melengkung, dia lalu kembali menulis dibuku kecilnya. _'_ _Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan tubuh wanita yang akan kau tiduri?'_

"Bodoh. Jangan samakan dia dengan wanita bayaran di luar sana."

 _'Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan darinya? Tubuhnya atau hatinya?"_ Rocinante menatap lurus-lurus ke arahku. Aku tahu tatapan mata itu. Dia ingin mendengar jawaban yang sejujurnya dariku.

Aku menghela nafas berat. "Tidak tahu. Ku rasa kedua-duanya..."

Rocinante terkekeh tanpa suara. _'_ _Kalau begitu pertahankan dia, Doffy. Ingat, wanita jangan dibiarkan lama menunggu.'_ Dia menepuk pundakku pelan dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi bibirnya. Seolah-olah ingin menyalurkan energi postifinya padaku.

 **OoO**

 **Hancock POV**

Sudah menginjak hari ke-8 semenjak kejadian memalukan itu— _ya,_ _semenjak pria brengsek itu meninggalkanku begitu saja_. Namun tak ku sangkal, ada sedikit harapan dihati ini yang mengharapkan dia kembali. Jadi, disini lah aku. Merenung dan menunggu dengan bodohnya di jendela, seolah-olah penantian yang ku tunggu itu akan datang.

 _S_ _atu jam._

 _L_ _ima jam._

 _Dua hari._

 _E_ _mpat hari._

 _T_ _ujuh hari._

Bahkan sampai detik ini, dia seakan-akan pergi dari hidupku dan tak pernah kembali. Memangnya apa yang ku harapkan darinya? Menjadi kekasihnya? Tidak mungkin. Kami berdua mempunyai tanggung jawab masing-masing. Lalu kenapa aku selalu berdiam diri di tempat yang selama selema beberapa pekan ini? _Tidak tahu._

Aku menghela nafas terberat dalam hidupku. "Hancock yang malang..." Angin sore ini cukup membuatku menggigil, dengan tertatih ku tutup jendela ini sampai ada sosok kepala manusia yang menyembul dari lantai bawah.

Sosok itu menyahut enteng, "Hei manis, memikirkanku?"

Pria pirang dengan cengiran lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya terpampang di hadapanku. Entah bagaimana tubuhnya mengapung di udara dengan kedua tangan yang berada dikantung celananya. _Oh, astaga. Lihat cengirannya yang lebar itu!_ "Demi Tuhan! Tak bisakah kau muncul dengan cara yang lebih normal?!" Perasaanku kini seperti dibagi dua, sebagian mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk tidak melempar beberapa guci ke arahnya, sebagiannya lagi memberontak ingin melarikan diri sendiri ke dada yang bidang itu. Sinting.

Doflamingo bergumam. Dia mengelus permukaan dagunya yang akan ditumbuhi bakal janggut. _Apa-apaan wajahmu itu?! Kenapa kau semakin tampan, eh?!_ —entah kenapa hatiku lebih sering berbicara sendiri kalau si brengsek ini sedang ada dalam radius lima meter.

"Lalu? Kau ingin aku masuk melalui pintu depan dan berteriak-teriak memanggil namamu? Baiklah." Dengan santai dia berbalik untuk menuju pintu masuk kerajaan.

"Jangan bodoh! DOFFY!" Ku tarik lengannya sekuat yang ku bisa lalu membanting jendela itu sampai tertutup. "Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu," ucapku sembari menenangkan degup jantungku sendiri.

"Hei, lihat. Buku milikku ternyata tinggal di sini, pantas saja. _Fufufu_ _fu_." Dia mengabaikanku tanpa dosa.

Aku menghela nafas keras-keras. Doflamingo menuju ke arahku dan lagi-lagi merengkuh tubuhku tanpa permisi. Dia berjalan ke salah satu sofa, memposisikan diriku agar berada diatas pangkuannya lalu kembali membaca. Tidak ada pukulan untuknya kali ini. Aku hanya diam sambil menyenderkan kepalaku di dadanya yang kokoh. Sekaligus menghirup aroma maskulin yang akhir-akhir ini berhasil membuatku gila.

Doflamingo seperti menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda, tangannya mulai membelai rambutku lembut. "Ada apa?"

Aku memejamkan mataku kelelahan, menikmati tiap inci sentuhannya di atas puncak kepalaku. "Tidak ada. Hanya sedikit... lelah," lirihku pelan.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?"

Aku terdiam. Sedikit ragu-ragu apakah dia akan menganggapku sinting lalu lari pontang-panting setelah mendengar jawaban yang sudah ada di ujung lidah ini. "Menunggumu..." jawabku dengan suara yang menyerupai bisikan.

Jeda beberapa saat. Doflamingo hanya mengehela nafasnya sambil mengecup puncak kepalaku lembut. "Maaf," Dia membenamkan seluruh wajahnya dibagian belakang leherku yang tertutupi rambut.

Aku terkekeh. "Ku pikir orang sepertimu tidak mengerti apa itu maaf."

Bermenit-menit kami lalui dalam diam. Doflamingo tetap fokus ke dalam bukunya, namun jemari kanannya tetap aktif membelai rambutku pelan. Aku sungguh merindukan sifatnya yang lembut seperti ini. Ku lirik jam yang menggantung bebas di atas perapian. Sudah masuk jam makan siang, dan aku yakin si bodoh ini belum memasukkan makanan apa-apa ke lambungnya. "Doffy, kau lapar?"

"Hmph," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari buku bodohnya.

Menyebalkan. Ku tarik kedua pipinya agar bola mata tajam berlensa merah itu menatap mataku. "Menu makan siang kami hari ini daging gorgon, aku yakin ada beberapa potong yang tersisa. Kau pasti menyukainya, mau ku bawakan untukmu?"

"Gorgon?"

"Ya, kami menamainya seperti itu. Mau?"

Doflamingo tampak berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah, sedikit saja. Aku yakin kau tak berniat untuk meracuniku."

Aku mencibir. Dengan susah payah aku bangkit dari pangkuan Doflamingo lalu mengunci pintu kamarku agar tidak ada yang masuk selagi aku tidak di sana. Sebenarnya ini cukup nekat, mengingat bahwa aku tidak pernah satu kali pun membawa makanan ke kamar. Namun setelah ditanyai macam-macam oleh si tua Nyon, akhirnya aku bisa melepaskan diri darinya.

 **OoO**

 **Doflamingo** **POV**

Tak sampai sepuluh menit Hancock sudah kembali lagi dengan sebuah mangkuk kecil di genggamannya. "Ini bukti kalau makanan ini tidak ada racunnya," ucapnya sambil melahap satu suapan di hadapanku.

Aku terkekeh geli. "Baiklah baiklah. Aku akan memakannya."

Hancock menyuapiku dengan tekun, sesekali dia juga menyuap untuk dirinya sendiri. Pasti menyenangkan mempunyai istri sepertinya. Makan disuapi, mandi bersama, seks sepanjang hari. Bayangan desahan dan lekuk tubuh indahnya yang tak dilapisi satu helai kain pun terlintas di kepalaku.

 _Eh…_

Hancock mendapatiku yang sedang menatapnya dengan intens. Bola mata biru indahnya menatapku kebingungan, sendok yang masih bertengger dimulutnya semakin membuatnya lucu. Segera ku pakai kesempatan ini untuk menarik dagunya lalu mencium bibirnya. Dia sempat menolak namun jemariku menahan tengkuknya dengan sigap. Perlahan Hancock mulai menyerah pada permainan manis yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

Perlahan, jemarinya naik menelurusi perut dan dadaku dan berakhir dengan mengalungkan lengannya dileherku. Sungguh. Aku bukan maniak seks. Namun sentuhan sederhana yang dilakukannya di atas kulitku selalu membuatku lepas kendali. Ku cium bibirnya bertubi-tubi tanpa memberikannya jeda untuk bernafas, tanpa memedulikan darah yang mulai mengalir dibibirnya, dan tanpa memedulikan rintihan kecilnya.

 _Ketika nafsu mengalahkan segalanya. Aku tidak peduli._

Ku lepas ciuman lima menit kami, lalu menangkup kedua pipinya. Bibirnya sedikit membengkak, ku usap darah yang membekas dibibirnya tadi dan ku tatap bola mata indahnya dalam-dalam.

Baiklah. Keputusanku sudah bulat. "Aku... mencintaimu, Boa Hancock." Bola mata biru itu membulat. Dan perlahan, genangan air mulai muncul dari balik kelopak matanya. Membuat bulir-bulir air mata sudah siap untuk ditumpahkan.

Hancock mengerjap beberapa kali, "Aku..."

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu," Ku seka air matanya dengan lembut, "Aku tahu ini memang terlalu cepat. Namun aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dan kalau kau menganggap semua perkataan ini omong kosong…" Aku mendekati wajahku ke dahi miliknya, meninggalkan sebuah kecupan manis di sana, "—katakan saja padaku hal apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk bisa meyakinkan hatimu sepenuhnya."

Hancock mengulum senyum dalam isak tangisnya. Bulir-bulir kristal tidak berhenti turun dari sepasang mata indahnya. Perlahan dia terkekeh, sedikit ragu-ragu sampai akhirnya mengecup bibirku sekilas. Bisa ku rasakan bibir manisnya bergetar menahan haru. "Ku pikir cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku juga entah kenapa… mencintaimu, Doflamingo."

Aku terkekeh lepas. Ku rengkuh tubuh ramping itu seerat yang ku bisa. "Aku lebih suka kau memanggilku Doffy."

"Panggilan itu terlalu imut untuk pria bengis sepertimu," sahutnya ketus sambil terkekeh. Jemari lentik miliknya mengelus punggungku dengan kelembutan khas wanita.

"Aku tersanjung. _Fufufufufu_."

"Baiklah baiklah. Doffy," cibirnya.

"Apakah ini berarti kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Hancock lagi-lagi terkekeh dalam tangisnya. "Mungkin?" Segera ku rengkuh figur ramping di hadapanku dengan sayang. Ku tenggelamkan wajahku diantara helai-helai rambutnya, menghirup aroma sejuk yang selama ini selalu menjadi favoritku. Hancock masih menangis sambil beberapa kali terkekeh.

Dengan adanya dia di dalam dekapanku, semua terasa begitu nyaman. Semua terasa begitu... _benar._ Kehadirannya seolah-olah memenuhi sisi lain hatiku yang kotor dan dingin, sisi yang aku yakin tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengisinya.

Aku menunduk, menikmati wajah cantiknya yang terpejam sambil sesekali terkekeh pelan. Teruslah bahagia seperti itu, Hancock. _Karena aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu menangis._

 **OoO**

Sudah sebulan lebih hubungan Doflamingo dan Hancock berjalan dengan baik. Tidak ada pihak yang mengetahui hubungan mereka selain Rocinante dan Salome—kalau-kalau Salome bisa terhitung sebagai pihak ketiga.

Doflamingo selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi kekasihnya, entah itu sore ataupun malam. Namun, pekerjaannya sebagai _Underworld Broker_ mengharuskannya untuk menahan niatnya. Permintaan pasokan senjata semakin membludak, ditambah lagi masalah kecil di lab SAD yang membuat jumlah produksi SMILE menurun, membuat Doflamingo mudah tersulut amarahnya.

 _Dia merindukan menghabiskan malam bersama kekasihnya._ _Dia merindukan tiap-tiap sentuhan dari kekasihnya._ _Dia merindukan bibir manis yang selalu berhasil memb_ _uatnya hilang kesadaran_ _._ _Dia..._ _benar-benar_ _merindukan kekasihnya._

 _Boa Hancock._

Pria bersurai pirang itu memijit-mijit pelipisnya pelan. Beberapa anggur kualitas terbaik sudah tidak mempan untuk membangkitkan semangatnya. Dia hanya membutuhkan wanitanya, d _etik ini juga._

 ** _Purupurururu. Purupurupuru. Purururu—_**

Doflamingo tersentak ketika _Den Den Mushi_ bercangkang ungu dengan anting ular dikanan dan kiri telinganya berbunyi nyaring. Sudah berapa hari dia tidak mengunjungi kekasihnya?

 ** _Purupurururu. Purupurupuru. Purururu— Gacha!_**

 _"Doffy, apa kau akan datang malam ini? Jika iya, aku akan memasak daging gorgon tambahan untukmu,"_ sapa suara di seberang sana lembut.

Doflamingo melirik ke tumpukan kertas-kertas pekerjaannya yang mulai menggunung lalu kembali memijat pelipisnya. "Tentu saja aku akan datang. Pastikan kau memakai baju yang manis, karena aku butuh hidangan penutup," sahutnya dengan suara berat andalannya yang mampu melumpuhkan seluruh wanita.

 _Den Den Mushi_ bermata lentik itu bersemu kemerahan, membuat sang Raja Dressrosa mati-matian untuk tidak segera menemui pemiliknya detik itu juga. _"M-MESUM!"_ Sambungan terputus. Doflamingo tergelak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Pembicaraan tadi hanyalah godaan kosong. Doflamingo belum pernah _menyentuh_ kekasihnya secara intim. Hancock seolah-olah mengirim sinyal bahwa dia tidak ingin melakukannya. Doflamingo sama sekali tidak keberatan. Persetan dengan seks. Hanya dengan memiliki hati wanita ular itu saja, sudah menjadi anugerah istimewa bagi Doflamingo.

 **OoO**

 **Hancock POV**

"Brengsek..."

" _Hebihime-sama_ , Anda benar-benar tidak ingin dibantu?" sapa salah satu juru masak Amazon Lily.

Aku membentak marah, "Tutup mulutmu! Sana pergi!"

Hampir tiga jam, masakanku selalu berakhir tragis. Beberapa emang ada yang berhasil baik, namun cita rasanya sungguh ingin membuatmu memotong lidahmu sendiri. Bahkan, gaun panjangku sudah tidak jelas lagi bentuknya lantaran banyaknya noda-noda khas adonan kue yang bersemayam di sana. Demi Tuhan. Lebih baik aku dihadapkan oleh beribu-ribu musuh dibanding harus menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di neraka ini—dapur.

Dengan lancangnya masih ada yang berani berbicara padaku, " _Hebihime-sama_ , Anda harus mencuci daging itu terlebih—" segera ku lemparkan tatapan membunuhku kepada para juru masak. Berhasil, mereka semua pergi pontang-panting.

Aku menarik-narik rambutku frustasi. Harusnya ku serahkan urusan masak-memasak ini kepada mereka. Namun lihat sekarang, aku berusaha mati-matian hanya untuk menaruh kesan baik pada kekasihku.

"Apa yang membuatmu bersikeras untuk memasak, Nyon?" ucap Nyon Ba tiba-tiba.

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Ada sosok menyebalkan yang sangat tidak ingin ku urusi saat ini. "Bukan urusanmu." Nyon Ba tidak mengindahkan kata-kataku. Dia bergerak untuk mengambil kendali atas masakanku. Si Tua ini memang selalu ikut campur di setiap urusan yang ku punya.

"Butuh waktu ribuan tahun bagi gadis sepertimu untuk bisa memasaknya, Nyon." Nyon Ba mencuci daging gorgon dengan telaten. Jemari keriputnya bergerak lincah kesana kemari, meracik berbagai macam bumbu yang tidak ku ketahui apa namanya.

"…"

"Hei, Nyon Ba."

"Hmph."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Donquixote Doflamingo?" Nyon Ba menjatuhkan pengocok telur secara tiba-tiba, membuatku menunduk dan memberikan kepadanya lagi.

"Salah satu rekanmu?"

Aku berdeham kecil. "Begitulah." _Rekan? HAH. Kami lebih dari itu._

"Mungkin kau akan membencinya."

"…"

"…"

Aku memang membencinya, sebelum si bodoh itu dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam hatiku dan tinggal dengan damai di sana. "Memangnya kenapa?" Tubuhku menegak, seolah-olah mencium hawa yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Baiklah, kau memang tidak tahu. Ini hanyalah cerita lama pada masaku dulu." Nyon Ba tampak kesusahan memilih kata yang tepat, beberapa kali dia melirik ke arahku, "Keluarga Donquixote adalah mantan _Tenryuubito_ yang menanggalkan gelarnya, Nyon." sambungnya datar.

Bagaikan disambar petir di siang bolong, nafasku tercekat. Rasanya butuh tamparan berkali-kali untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa kemungkinan aku salah dengar.

"Banyak yang bilang mereka semua sudah mati dihajar warga. Ada juga yang bilang mereka telah kembali ke tanah suci Mariejoa. Tapi nyatanya, aku terkejut melihat salah satu dari keluarga Donquixote menduduki tahta _Shichibukai,_ Nyon."

Kepalaku pusing. Aku muak mendengar omongan si tua ini.

"Bahkan dia sekarang menjadi Raja, bukan? Aku tidak tahu nama kerajaannya. Benar-benar bocah berpretasi."

 _Demi Tuhan, hentikan!_

"Hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui ini. Simpanlah rahasia ini baik-baik." Tawa Nyon Ba mengapung di udara, berbanding terbalik dengan diriku yang rasanya sudah kehilangan ragaku. Kepalaku berputar hebat. Informasi dari Nyon Ba selalu berdasarkan fakta dan dia tidak mungkin menakut-nakutiku.

 _Oh benar_ — _mungkin ada yang salah dari telingaku._

 _Mungkin._

 _Tidak._

 _Tidak ada yang salah._

Ku tinggalkan Nyon Ba yang masih asik berceloteh untuk menuju kamarku. Terdengar seruan darinya namun aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Kedua kakiku tidak berfungsi dengan benar, membuatku jatuh terduduk seketika. Ku peluk kedua kakiku dan menenggelamkan wajahku di sana.

 _Tenryuubito?_ _Apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah mengetahui masa laluku?_ _Apa dia akan melupakanku dengan mudahnya?_ _Apa dia akan meludahiku_ _?_ _Atau_ _apa dia akan_ _menginjak-injak harga diriku seperti makhluk sebangsanya dulu?_

 _Dan apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?_

Hatiku perih luar biasa memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi setelah ini. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tangisanku terdengar sangat menyedihkan dan memilukan. _Demi Tuhan, b_ _etapa aku berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalah omong kosong belaka._

 **OoO**

 **Doflamingo POV**

Jendelanya terkunci. Kamarnya pun gelap gulita. Tidak ada sambutan pelukan atau ciuman yang biasanya ku dapat kali ini.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

Ku buka jendela itu dengan beberapa benangku, lalu masuk. Tanganku bergerak untuk menyalakan saklar lampu. Pemandangan kamar ini lumayan berantakan, mengingat kekasihku itu selalu meletakkan barang-barang di kamarnya dengan rapih.

Sebuah gundukan—manusia—tertutup selimut menarik perhatianku. Aku terkekeh pelan. Jemariku bergerak membuka selimutnya, dan mendapati kalau kekasihku berbaring miring tanpa menutup matanya.

 _Sekali lagi, apa yang terjadi?_

"Hei, dimana pelukan selamat datang untukku?" ucapku sembari mengelus pelan pipi tirusnya. Hancock menoleh, tersenyum kecil, lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di bagian belakang leherku. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamarmu gelap gulita?" tanyaku pelan sambil mengelus pipi tirusnya.

Mata bulatnya menatapku dengan pandangan yang berbeda dari biasanya. "Tidak ada, eh? Kemarilah, makananmu di sini." Hancock bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja kecil di kamarnya. Aku menyusulnya sembari berusaha menepis perasaan aneh yang mulai menyelimuti diriku.

Sampai suapan terakhir, dia sama sekali tidak bersuara. Tidak ada celoteh kasar dan tidak ada pipinya yang selalu bersemu kemerahan. Bahkan dia hanya meresponku seadanya dengan mata bulatnya yang terus memancarkan kesedihan.

Saat makananku sudah habis. Hancock bangkit dan berbaring di ranjangnya. Tangannya direntangkan lebar-lebar, seolah-olah memanggilku ke sana. "Doffy..." panggilnya pelan. Aku segera menyusulnya lalu berbaring di sebelahnya dalam diam. Dia segera bergelayut manja ke tubuhku, tak sampai beberapa menit, dia memejamkan matanya begitu saja.

 _Dia tidak pernah tidur secepat ini._ Ku cium keningnya dengan lembut. "Selamat tidur _._ " Hancock hanya menggeliat, merapatkan tubuhnya agar semakin dekat denganku.

Betapa perlakuanku berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ada dipikiranku saat ini.

 **OoO**

Wanita bersurai hitam itu membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya menengadah untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya yang tertidur pulas. Jemari lentiknya bergerak naik menelusuri tiap-tiap garis wajah kokoh di atasnya. Dia terkekeh pelan, membayangkan saat dimana kekasihnya pernah memergoki perilakunya yang cukup memalukan sampai akhirnya menyerangnya habis-habisan.

Hanya dengan memandangnya seperti ini, berhasil membuat bola mata birunya meneteskan bulir-bulir air mata tak terkendali. "Aku mencintaimu..." bisiknya sepelan mungkin.

Diciumnya wajah pria yang telah mencuri hatinya dalam diam lalu memeluknya seerat yang dia bisa. Berharap bahwa dengan pelukan seperti ini, mampu membuat kekasihnya tidak akan pergi kemana-mana.

Dalam hitungan detik, wanita itu terlelap seketika. Rasa sakit yang menggerogoti hatinya membuat tubuh wanita itu berteriak agar segera diistirahatkan.

"…"

Pria itu membuka matanya. Dia tidak tertidur sama sekali.

Dia menyadari saat dimana wanitanya menitikkan air mata sembari menggumamkan namanya sepelan mungkin, membuat hatinya serasa tercabik-cabik oleh untaian benang miliknya sendiri. Memikirkan ada yang berani menyakiti wanitanya semenderita ini, memancing percikan api dalam dirinya.

Amarah kosong.

Dia terdiam. Penyebab utama yang membuat wanitanya menderita mungkin dirinya sendiri. Namun pria itu sama sekali tidak menemukan titik terang dibenaknya.

 **OoO**

Pria dengan dandanan ala _Bohemian_ dengan garis merah-oranye yang melintang diwajahnya berseru cepat, "Tunggu dulu, Doffy! Mau kemana kau?" Membuat sang pemilik nama menolehkan kepalanya tak senang.

"Pergi menemui seseorang. Ada apa?"

"Lagi dan lagi? Siapa orang penting _itu_ yang tak kami ketahui? Kau selalu memperpendek pertemuan antar keluarga ini. Bagaimana dengan masalah di Punk Hazard?"

Pria dengan jabatan tertinggi di _Donquixote Family_ menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras. "Bukankah sudah ku uraikan dengan jelas pada kalian? Aku yakin kalian semua bisa mengatasinya, dengan atau tanpa diriku."

"Tapi kami membutuhkan persetujuan darimu untuk melakukan segala sesuatu. Mengangkat _Den Den Mushi_ -mu saja kau tidak pernah."

Doflamingo mendesis tertahan. "Apa kau mengenal kata 'privasi' dalam hidupmu, Diamante?"

Trebol yang bercium aura kesengitan diantara keduanya bersiap menyela. " _Ne ne ne ne_ , sudahlah. Doffy selalu mempercayakan misi-misi penting pada kita. Bukankah itu hal baik, Diamante?"

Doflamingo tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Lihat? Trebol selalu mengerti apa yang ku lakukan." lalu angkat kaki dari ruang tempat diadakannya rapat hari ini.

Diamante melihat kepergian bos-setengah-adiknya itu dalam diam. Dia membanting tubuhnya keras-keras di atas kursi berlambang _Diamond._ "Aku hanya khawatir padanya! Dia terlalu sering menghilang, jam tidurnya berantakan, dan... katakan padaku bahwa kalian juga merasakan suasana hatinya selalu buruk akhir-akhir ini?" Pandangan matanya menatap lekat-lekat beberapa rekan sejawat yang ada di hadapannya.

Trebol dan Pica hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. "Selama dia baik-baik saja, aku tak mengkhawatirkannya. Lagipula, siapa yang berani mati untuk berurusan dengannya?" sahut Trebol enteng.

Corazon kedua hanya menyaksikan semua adegan di hadapannya dalam diam. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berkomunikasi dengan mereka semua, tetapi hatinya tergerak kali ini, melihat _anggota keluarganya_ mengkhawatirkan sang kakak kandung.

Dia menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam sembari memperlihatkan secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangannya. _'_ _Percaya padaku. Si bodoh itu sedang jatuh cinta.'_

Tiga eksekutif tertinggi itu mengerjapkan matanya keheranan. Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain. Menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, Diamante segera terjungkal dari singgahsananya, Trebol seketika memproduksi lendir secara berlebih, dan Pica berteriak-teriak dengan suara khasnya tanpa sadar.

Pria dengan kemeja pola hati dan kupluk merah pekat itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Dia melangkah pergi untuk menuju ruangannya sendiri. Meninggalkan ketiga eksekutif tertinggi itu dalam keadaan lumayan mengenaskan.

 **OoO**

 ** _Purupurupuru. Purupurupuru. Purupurupuru._**

Hancock hanya menggenggam _Den Den Mushi_ dengan kacamata merah dan mantel pink bulu-bulu versi mini disekitar cangkangnya dalam diam, sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengangkatnya. Alasan apalagi yang akan digunakannya nanti?

Wanita tinggi semampai ini sangat mengerti bahwa kekasihnya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda darinya, dilihat dari jadwal kunjungan yang meningkat sepanjang hari. Namun, memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan olehnya? Mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya?

 _Tidak._ Dia masih belum sanggup untuk kehilangan pria ini. Pria yang sudah dicintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

 ** _Brak!_**

Jendela kamar terbuka lantaran diterjang oleh sesuatu—atau seseorang—dengan kasar. Menampakkan sosok pria dengan postur tubuh tinggi menjulang. Sangat kontras kalau dibandingkan dengan perabotan yang mengisi ruangan ini. "Kenapa kau tak pernah menjawab panggilanku?" ujarnya spontan sembil melempar mantelnya ke sembarang arah.

Yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis sampai-sampai Doflamingo tidak bisa melihatnya. "Hei, kau datang lagi."

Lawan bicaranya mendengus keras. Dia bergerak untuk menghampiri kekasihnya lalu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan yang selalu menjadi bantal favoritnya. "Suasana hatiku sedang buruk."

Hancock terkekeh pelan. Dia pasti tahu walau kekasihnya tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Wanita tercantik di dunia itu melepas kacamata kekasihnya lalu memijat pelan pelipis kokoh itu dalam diam, sembari menghindari sepasang mata yang selalu menatapnya tajam.

"Hancock."

Hancock hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Tidak ada."

Lagi-lagi jawaban yang sama dari pertanyaan—yang sama juga—yang selalu dilontarkan setiap kali mereka bertemu. Doflamingo menghela nafasnya pelan. "Dengar. Jika aku berbuat salah, tolong katakanlah padaku agar aku bisa memperbaiki sikap itu. Jangan bersikap seperti orang lain, aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu."

Hancock menelan air liurnya susah payah, jemarinya yang masih menari-nari dikening Doflamingo perlahan melambat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hancock. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu," sambung pria bersurai pirang itu mantap. Tatapan matanya menusuk sampai ke dasar hati kekasihnya. Hancock tersenyum getir, menahan air mata yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengalir dari balik manik matanya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk memberi kecupan singkat pada Doflamingo.

 **OoO**

 _"Jangan! Jangan pergi! Aku mencintaimu! Aku sangat mencintaimu, Doflamingo!" pekik seorang wanita yang tubuhnya dililit oleh sejenis tanaman menjalar, histeris. Ada lubang besar yang menantinya kalau-kalau batang tanaman itu melepaskan cengkraman_ _n_ _ditubuhnya. Dan yang bisa menyelamatkannya hanyalah pria tinggi menjulang di hadapannya ini._

 _Pria menjulang itu hanya memandang rendah kearah sumber suara. Dia melangkah pergi dengan tatapan jijik. Berniat untuk melepas kontak yang pernah terjadi diantara keduanya._ _Di saat yang sama, perlahan cengkraman tanaman liar ditubuhnya melonggar, menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh ke dalam lubang hitam itu, sendirian._

 **OoO**

"Hancock! Sadarlah, Hancock!"

Pria dengan kemeja putih yang tak di kancingkan itu mengguncang bahu wanita di depannya dengan khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Wanita itu telah meneriakkan namanya berulang kali dalam tidurnya, diiringi dengan keringat yang tercetak jelas diseluruh tubuhnya.

Hancock mengerjap. Kedua manik matanya dipenuhi dengan raut ketakutan. Dia memeluk kekasihnya yang tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis. Doflamingo berkata sabar sembari mengusap-usap punggung Hancock, " _Sshhh..._ Tenanglah, aku di sini. Aku di sini."

Cukup sudah. Sesuatu pasti terjadi pada kekasihnya yang berkaitan dengan dirinya. Doflamingo menunggu Hancock tenang sepenuhnya, sampai dia melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat rasa takut Hancock kembali lagi. "Ku mohon jujur padaku, Hancock. Apa yang terjadi denganmu akhir-akhir ini?" ujar Doflamingo langsung. Tatapan matanya seakan-akan bisa membuat Hancock menjadi abu saat itu juga.

Hancock terdiam. Tidak ada kata yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya kali ini, membuat Doflamingo mulai diselimuti oleh amarahnya sendiri.

Doflamingo memutar bola matanya tak sabar. "Tak bisakah kau jujur padaku? Maksudku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu. Siapa yang berani mengganggumu sampai seperti ini? Apa aku termasuk di dalamnya?"

Lagi-lagi wanita dengan usia sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya itu hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. "Demi Tuhan, Hancock! Beban apa yang kau bawa dipundakmu?!" sebuah bentakan lolos dari bibir Doflamingo.

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakan hal yang jelas-jelas akan memisahkan kita berdua?! Hal yang akan membuatmu segera angkat kaki dari hadapanku, hal yang akan membuatmu meninggalkanku, hal yang akan membuatmu memandangku seperti sampah, bahkan bisa meludahi wajahku?! Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya? Tak bisakah aku egois sedikit saja kali ini?!" Tetes demi tetes air mata kembali menghiasi wajah sang Ratu Bajak Laut.

Doflamingo terpana melihat kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba histeris. Dia berniat untuk menghapus air mata diwajah Hancock kalau telapak tangannya tidak segera ditepis kuat-kuat oleh kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu masa lalumu, Doffy. Dan, aku..." Jangankan untuk berbicara, bernafas saja rasanya sulit bagi Hancock saat ini. Ia kemudian menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan suara yang sangat lirih, "Aku... adalah seorang budak di masa lalu."

Kalimat terakhir sukses membuat Doflamingo tersentak, membuat cengkraman posesif di kedua lengan Hancock seketika terlepas.

Hancock terkekeh getir. "Seorang mantan _Tenryuubito_ dan mantan budak. Kisah cinta yang sangat tolol, bukan?" Tatapan mata sayu itu beralih ke cermin yang terletak tak jauh dari hadapannya. Menyaksikan pantulan keputusasaan dirinya sendiri ternyata sedikit menghiburnya.

Doflamingo bangkit dari posisi duduknya sambil mencengkram helai-helai rambut pirangnya frustasi. Tak terhitung sudah berapa puluh helaan nafas yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Hancock berkata dengan mantap, "Kau sudah mendapatkan jawabanmu. Sekarang, bisakah kau pergi? Dan ku mohon dengan seluruh harga diriku—kalau-kalau aku masih punya harga diri di hadapanmu, tolong simpan rahasia ini. Karena aku masih mencintai para penduduk di sini..." Dihapusnya tetes-tetes air mata yang sempat mengalir deras di kedua pipi tirusnya.

Tidak ada pergerakan satu inci pun dari pria menjulang di hadapannya kali ini. Dia hanya bergeming, mempertahankan posisi frustasinya.

"Ku mohon. Pergilah, _Ten Yasha.._."

Doflamingo membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup. Dia menyadari bahwa kekasihnya menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Ada perasaan nyeri di hati Doflamingo saat mendengar kekasihnya berkata seperti itu.

Doflamingo menyambar mantel dan kacamatanya dengan kasar lalu segera pergi dari kamar yang selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya bermalam dengan satu hentakan kaki. Meninggalkan _kekasihnya_ yang masih bergeming.

Dia bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menggapai kembali wanita berharga itu.

Angin malam yang berhasil menyelinap ke dalam kamar membelai pipi tirus Hancock dengan lembut. Seolah-olah ingin menghapus tetes demi tetes air mata yang masih setia menghiasi wajahnya kali ini.

Satu kenyataan pahit kembali menghantam Hancock.

 _Semuanya sudah berakhir._

* * *

.

 _Bersambung ke Chapter 4_

.

* * *

 ** _Special Thanks:_**

 _Arlesco Arane, d14napink, KatoNamiga29, Cordelia, SAN, Uchiha Haririku, Nami, C.O.N.S, Ndowclow, whithoutsmile, Wild Angels, RiverBloody-13._


	4. Ikatan Sebuah Janji Manis

_**One Pie** **ce** by **Ei** **ichir** ** _o Oda_**_

 _ **Pairing:** Doflamingo x Hancock_

 _ **Note:** 1\. contains (amateur) adult scenes_

 _2\. "italic" means flashbacks/thoughts_

 _ **Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Slight Humor_

 _ **Length:** 4 chapters_

* * *

 _"Wake up princess, I'm tired of your useless ideals. It's gotten pathetic. What good are your happy ideals if you can't do anything to make them a reality? They're nothing but dreams, and your dreams don't stand a chance."_  
 ** _― Sir Crocodile_**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tiga pria besar yang menyandang gelar Eksekutif Tertinggi Dressrosa memasang ekspresi masam, dahinya berkerut-kerut menahan kesal sekaligus kebingungan. Bahkan, berbagai macam hidangan lezat di hadapan mereka pun tak disentuh sama sekali.

Corazon menghela nafasnya pelan. Dia sangat tahu apa yang membuat meja makan kali ini terasa begitu hambar.

Bagaimana tidak? Sudah dua pekan ini kakaknya seperti memelihara iblis tempramental dalam tubuhnya— walaupun dia sudah termasuk dalam golongan _iblis._ Tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya bahkan dalam radius sepuluh meter. Sebenarnya tidak masalah, berhubung Raja Dressrosa tersebut selalu mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaannya dengan sempurna.

Namun, berbagai macam _semprotan_ darinya sungguh membuat seluruh anggota keluarga ingin mencincang tubuhnya sendiri lalu menenggelamkan diri dengan damai di lautan sedalam mungkin.

 ** _PRANG!_**

Pria menjulang yang menyandang gelar _The Hero of Colosseum_ membanting garpunya kesal. "Hei, Corazon! Apa yang terjadi dengan _nya_ akhir-akhir ini?!"

Yang diajak bicara hanya mendelik tak minat. Dia menulis beberapa patah kata di atas buku kecil yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana, _'_ _Aku akan bicara padanya.'_ lalu bangkit menuju kamar termewah di istana ini.

 ** _Kriieeett_** **—**

Ini kamar atau tempat pembuangan sampah, Corazon sendiri juga bingung. Berbagai macam botol anggur kualitas terbaik tumpah berserakan, berbagai sisa-sisa makanan mungkin sudah ada yang membusuk—Baby 5 yang selalu membersihkan setiap sudut kamar kali ini terlalu takut untuk melakukan tugasnya—lantaran tidak dihabiskan oleh pemiliknya, dan beberapa perabotan mahal sudah tersayat habis oleh senjata yang menyerupai pedang—atau mungkin benang.

Kakaknya disana, berdiam diri di depan jendela sambil memutar-mutarkan _Den Den Mushi_ beranting ular dengan tenang. Corazon mengehela nafasnya pelan, tak tega dengan pemandangan di hadapannya kali ini. Corazon menepuk pundak kakaknya pelan, lalu menunjukkan buku kecilnya. _'_ _Kau terlihat menyedihkan.'_

Doflamingo menolehkan pandangannya, memusatkan perhatian pada tulisan adiknya yang tergolong rapi. "Memang."

 _'Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bagi denganku?'_

Doflamingo tampak berpikir sebentar namun hanya helaan nafas yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Aku sangat benci kenyataan kalau kau tidak bisa bicara lagi. Sungguh rumit untuk berbicara denganmu kali ini."

Corazon tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan mode _mute._ Dia sangat tahu bahwa kakaknya tidak akan menyembunyikan segala macam kegundahan padanya.

"Ratu Bajak Laut angkuh itu ternyata seorang mantan budak."

Pria dengan kemeja berpola hati tersebut seketika mematung, tangannya tidak lagi bergerak satu inci pun untuk menulis di atas buku kecilnya. Tawa _mute_ -nya perlahan menghilang.

"Dan mantan budak itu adalah kekasih yang sangat ku cintai," dengus Doflamingo frustasi. Jemarinya membelai lembut cangkang _Den Den Mushi_ yang masih ada dalam genggamannya. "Kau tahu, Roci? Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku menyesali bahwa darah _Tenryuubito_ mengalir dalam diriku."

Corazon tertegun sambil memandang kakaknya dengan nanar. Sosok dihadapannya kali ini berbeda dengan sosok yang biasa dia lihat. Mau tak mau, senyum simpul terukir manis di bibir Corazon, membuatnya mengacak pelan helaian-helaian rambut pirang milik sang kakak.

 _'Bukankah sudah lama sejak kita menanggalkan gelar itu? Dan bukankah kita sekarang sudah menjadi bagian dari manusia-manusia yang selalu kau anggap_ _menjijikan_ _? Lalu apa bedanya dengan kekasihmu itu? Dia hanyalah korban dari tindakan keji oleh kaum kita dulu. Karena kenyataannya, dia tetaplah salah satu dari manusia yang pada dasarnya berhati hangat.'_

Doflamingo menelurusi deretan kalimat di hadapannya dalam diam. Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk dibenaknya kali ini.

 _'Dan aku yakin, kau yang sekarang sedikit berbeda dengan yang dulu.'_

Donquixote termuda tersebut kembali menekuni buku kecilnya. _'_ _Mungkin sekarang matanya sembab lantaran sibuk menangisi seorang pria brengsek semalaman, mungkin dia sudah menjadi wanita-mengerikan-siap-ledak, atau mungkin tubuh indahnya itu kehilangan sedikit bobot.'_ Corazon menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menarik sudut bibirnya keatas, berusaha untuk menggoda kakaknya.

Berhasil. Doflamingo terkekeh geli.

Sudah berapa lama Corazon tidak mendengar kekehan kakaknya yang biasanya terdengar menyebalkan itu?

Pria dengan kacamata yang selalu bertengger di hidungnya itu mengusap wajahnya dalam-dalam. Menerawang ke langit-langit rumah lalu bangkit menuju kamar mandi, memancing tatapan heran Corazon—takut-takut kalau kakaknya malah meninju kaca kamar mandi dan menyayat tangannya sendiri. _T_ _idak, ini bukan sinetron._

Doflamingo yang merasa diamati menolehkan pandangannya pada adiknya. "Apa? Aku mau mandi." Pria yang terkenal akan kecerobohannya itu mengelus dadanya tenang. Dia mengantuk—mengkhawatirkan kakaknya ternyata menguras tenaga—lalu membanting diri ke atas tempat tidur sang kakak. Salah satu keuntungan menjadi adik kandung dari seorang Raja Dressrosa.

 **OoO**

Dua gadis bertubuh raksasa dengan surai hijau dan coklat terang tampak saling melempar tatapan penuh arti. Seolah-olah mereka bisa berkomunikasi hanya dengan tatapan mata.

 _'Apa yang terjadi pada Onee-sama?'_

 _'Entahlah. Sudah ku tanyai berkali-kali sampai bosan dia tetap menjawab kalau dirinya tidak apa-apa. Dasar.'_

Gadis hijau yang terus-menerus menjulurkan lidahnya itu menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Tanpa sadar dia mengeluarkan gumaman tidak jelas, memancing perhatian orang nomor satu di Amazon Lily. "Ada apa, Sonia?"

"Ah—tidak ada apa-apa, _Onee-sam_ _a_." jawabnya lumayan gelagapan.

"Benarkah? Dari tadi kalian berdua tampak seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku."

Sandersonia melirik ke saudaranya yang lain untuk meminta pertolongan. Merasa dipojokkan, gadis yang berstatus sebagai Gorgon Sisters urutan ketiga itu akhirnya membuka suara, " _Onee-sama_ , sebenarnya kami kha—" belum sempat Marigold menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar dentuman keras yang sepertinya menghantam dinding luar Istana Kerajaan Kuja.

Sontak ketiga Gorgon Sisters mengambil sikap waspada, dan tiba-tiba Ran—salah satu pasukan Bajak Laut Kuja—datang terengah-engah dengan wajah pucat pasi. Manik matanya menggambarkan ekspresi ketakutan. " _Hebihima-sama_! Pulau telah diserang oleh salah satu _Shichibukai_! Semua petarung hebat Amazon Lily sangat kewalahan menghadapinya!"

Ekspresi dingin Hancock seketika berubah menjadi sangat menakutkan. "Siapa orang tolol yang berani mati itu?" geramnya marah lalu pergi dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

Sampai di luar, terlihat beberapa rumah penduduk yang hancur akibat serangan mendadak ini. Pintu gerbang pun sudah tidak jelas lagi sekarang bentuknya seperti apa. Kedua adik hebatnya telah berubah menjadi sosok ular raksasa, bersiap untuk menyerang musuh yang sedang melayang tepat di depan Istana Kerajaan Kuja.

Tatapan dingin dari balik kacamata musuhnya mampu menusuk Ratu Bajak Laut yang posisinya lumayan jauh dari dirinya. Seketika tubuh Hancock menegang. Bola matanya membulat. Wajahnya pucat pasi dengan keringat dingin yang mulai menjalari tubuh rampingnya. Matilah sudah. Pria dengan tatapan dingin yang menjabat sebagai mantan kekasihnya itu kini telah kembali. Dia pasti berencana untuk mengambil alih Amazon Lily.

Atau memperbudak dirinya?

Hancock mundur satu langkah lalu berlari menuju kamarnya secepat mungkin, membuat mantan kekasihnya bersiap untuk mengejarnya. Namun dia terhenti lantaran ada lima anak panah berkekuatan _Haki_ yang berhasil menusuk otot _bicep_ -nya.

 _Underworld Broker_ tersebut menggeram. Jemari kokohnya mencabut kelima anak panah itu dari dirinya dengan kasar. "Sakit. Bodoh." Doflamingo mengangkat telapak tangannya lalu bermain dengan jari-jarinya, " _Parasite_ _._ " sahutnya datar, membuat seluruh penduduk Kuja menjatuhkan berbagai macam senjatanya dan terduduk dengan lengan yang memeluk lutut mereka.

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka segera melontarkan umpatan ke arah pelaku yang menyebabkan mereka tak bisa bergera sedikit pun. "Brengsek kau, _Ten Yasha_!" Tatapan murka tak henti-hentinya menghujani Doflamingo, "Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?!" disertai dengan umpatan kasar dari segala arah, "Cepat angkat kaki kotormu itu dari sini!"

Namun terdengar suara bergetar dari gadis ular raksasa yang diperuntukkan untuk dirinya, "To-tolong... jangan sakiti kakak kami..."

"Jika kau menginginkan Buah Iblis, ambil saja dari kami berdua!" timpal gadis ular lainnya.

Doflamingo menaikkan salah satu alisnya heran. Dia tidak ambil pusing untuk pergi menyusul mantan kekasihnya yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya. Hanya dengan melihat dirinya beberapa detik seperti tadi, belum cukup untuk mengobati rasa rindunya.

 ** _B_** ** _RAK_** ** _!_**

Doflamingo mendapati sosok ramping yang sedang terduduk di pojokan sambil memeluk kedua kakinya erat-erat. Bola mata yang biasanya penuh dengan berbagai macam ekspresi itu kini memandangnya ketakutan dan berlinang air mata.

Jantung Doflamingo serasa tercabik-cabik melihat mantan kekasihnya menatapnya dengan cara seperti itu. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bersyukur hanya tubuh rampingnya yang ternyata tidak kehilangan bobot. Tidak seperti prediksi adik semata wayangnya.

Doflamingo berjalan mendekatinya. Setiap langkah yang diambilnya membuat wajah Hancock semakin ketakutan. Hancock menutup kedua wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, berharap sosok tinggi menjulang di hadapannya kali ini segera pergi begitu dia membuka matanya.

Mantan _Tenryuubito_ itu berjongkok di hadapan sosok wanita rapuh ini, jemarinya terulur untuk menyingkirkan kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi wajah cantiknya. "Hei..."

Kedua pergelangan tangan yang kini berada dalam genggaman Doflamingo terasa begitu lembut dan rapuh. "Pergilah..." sahutnya lirih. Jelas-jelas menghindari kontak mata dengan Doflamingo. "Ku mohon Doflamingo, jangan sakiti penduduk Suku Kuja." Hancock berkata dengan susah payah, air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari sepasang matanya. Yang dia tahu, dia harus melindungi rakyat Kuja dengan sekuat tenaga. "Ja-jadikan saja aku sebagai... bu-budakmu kalau... kau berminat..." lirihnya sekecil mungkin.

Seketika amarah menyelimuti Doflamingo dengan hebat, membuatnya mencengkram kedua bahu kecil di hadapannya dan menyentaknya marah. "APA MAKSUDMU?! Berhenti memperlakukanku layaknya seorang iblis keji!" Kalimat yang keluar dari bibir wanita itu benar-benar melukai hatinya. "Demi Tuhan, Hancock! Aku sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menyakitimu!" Bola mata di balik lensa merah pekat itu perlahan memelas.

"Aku ingin kau kembali padaku. Tetaplah di sisiku, Hancock. Aku sungguh kehilangan arah tanpa kehadiranmu, dan demi segala sesuatu di lautan ini, aku tidak peduli sama sekali akan statusmu di masa lalu."

Hancock menegang. Rasa sakit akibat cengkraman Doflamingo di sisi lengannya sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit dan takut yang ada di dalam hatinya.

Perlahan dia memberanikan diri untuk melepas kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mantan kekasihnya. Jemarinya bergetar hebat, melepas kacamata itu terasa sangat berat untuknya. Sesaat setelah melihat bola mata tajam itu, kembali membuat air mata mengalir deras di atas pipi tirus Hancock. Kedua kantung mata hitam yang ada di wajah Doflamingo membuat dirinya semakin tertohok.

"Ku mohon, Hancock. Kembalilah bersamaku, kembalilah ceria seperti dulu. Aku mencintaimu dan tetap seperti itu selamanya. Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah untuk menyakitimu, dan berjanji dengan segenap hatiku untuk selalu melindungimu. Ku mohon..." ujarnya lepas. Nada bicaranya sungguh ingin membuat Hancock memeluknya detik itu juga. Namun lagi-lagi hanya tetes demi tetes air mata yang merespon figur kokoh di hadapannya kali ini.

Doflamingo meghela nafasnya berat. Wajahnya menunduk melihat ke karpet merah yang sedang didudukinya. _Persetan dengan perbudakkan!_ Kehilangan wanita itu sama saja dengan kehilangan separuh bagian dirinya.

Perlahan namun pasti, ada dua telapak tangan lembut yang bergerak menyelimuti kedua pipinya. Doflamingo tersentak. Dilihatnya Hancock sedang tersenyum di sela-sela tangisnya. "Aku... ha-harap kau menepati semua perkataan itu. Karena kau telah memiliki hatiku seutuhnya, Doffy..."

Sontak Doflamingo tertegun. Melongo tak keruan. Ekspresinya hampir sama saat Law untuk pertama kalinya memanggil adiknya dengan sebutan _Cora-san._ Hancock menepuk kedua pipinya dengan lembut. "Doffy?"

Tak sampai sepuluh detik, ditariknya kedua lengan Hancock agar pemiliknya segera berdiri lalu menarik figur ramping itu ke dalam dekapan yang erat. Doflamingo ingin membelah Calm Belt saat ini juga, berniat untuk menyalurkan rasa bahagianya yang meluap-luap. Runtuh sudah dinding dingin yang selama ini berada di antara mereka berdua.

Lama sekali mereka berpelukan sampai Doflamingo merasa harus ada yang dilegalkan di antara mereka. Doflamingo berdeham. Dia melepas pelukannya pada Hancock lalu menangkup pipi wanita itu selembut yang dia bisa, "Baiklah, Hancock. Jadilah Ratuku di Dressrosa," ucap Doflamingo mantap.

Kini giliran Hancock yang melongo tak keruan. Telapak tangannya refleks menutup mulutnya yang mengaga. "Kau gila?! Memangnya siapa yang akan memimpin Amazon Lily?!"

Doflamingo menghela nafasnya malas. "Serahkan saja pada kedua adikmu. Mereka sangat kuat. Lagipula, kau selalu berada dalam pengawasanku. Jadi tidak ada yang berani untuk berurusan denganmu."

Hancock spontan membentak, "Gila! Alasanmu itu tidak cukup kuat, bodoh!" padahal beberapa menit sebelumnya dia dipenuhi dengan air mata.

Doflamingo memutar bola matanya malas lalu segera berlutut di hadapan wanita yang berhasil membuatnya tergila-gila. Dia merogoh ke dalam saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih metalik dengan hati-hati. "Sekali lagi, jadilah Ratuku dan dampingi diriku selamanya, Boa Hancock." Untuk pertama kalinya, dia tersenyum lebih tulus. "Kau harus menerima ini," sambungnya tak kalah mantap.

Hancock terkejut luar biasa. Sikap pria bengis di hadapannya kali ini sungguh di luar perkiraannya. Darimana datangnya kotak cincin beserta isinya yang kelihatan mewah itu? Dan apakah harus memaksa seperti itu?!

"Doffy…"

"Eh…"

Doflamingo tetap menunggu jawaban darinya dengan sabar.

"…"

"Aku…"

Entah kenapa Doflamingo hampir jengkel.

"Aku bersedia untuk menjadi Ratumu…" sahutnya pelan. Selesai sudah. Wajah Ratu Amazon Lily itu kini bersemu kemerahan. Membuat Doflamingo terkekeh lepas.

Disematkannya cincin berlian itu di jari manis Hancock, wanita yang sebentar lagi akan menjabat sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Doflamingo mengecup bibir manisnya sekilas lalu menenggelamkan tubuh Hancock ke dalam dekapannya. Ekspresi bahagia tak henti-hentinya terlukis di wajah mereka berdua.

Hening kembali menyelimuti ruangan. Mereka berdua masih sibuk untuk membagi rasa sayang dan cinta yang selama ini sempat tertunda. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan rindu yang sudah mengakar di keduanya.

"Sekarang, Doffy…"

 ** _DUAGH!_**

Wanita dengan cincin berlian yang melingkar manis di jarinya itu meninju perut calon suaminya dengan mantap. Membuat pemiliknya meng _aduh-aduh_ kesakitan. Tentu saja Hancock tidak lupa untuk menggunakan _Busoshoku_ _no_ _Haki_ miliknya.

"TAK BISAKAH KAU DATANG KESINI TANPA MENGHANCURKAN KOTA KU?! CEPAT PERBAIKI MEREKA SEMUA SECEPAT MUNGKIN! MINTA BANTUAN ANGGOTA KELUARGA BODOHMU ITU JUGA UNTUK MEMPERCEPAT PEKERJAANNYA!"

Kedua bola mata indah itu kini dihiasi oleh kobaran api, kepalan tinjunya masih menghitam—tanda dia masih mengaktifkan _Busoshoku_ _no_ _Haki_ —membuat Doflamingo sejenak menelan air liurnya. _Takut-takut kalau dia salah pilih calon istr_ _i._ "Ya, ya. Baiklah…" ringisnya pelan. Calon istrinya memang benar-benar seorang wanita tangguh.

Tidak masalah. Selama Hancock selalu berada di sisinya, dia tidak akan kehilangan arah lagi. Akan selalu ada alasan manis untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai _Underworld Broker_ dengan cepat dan sesegera mungkin kembali ke Istana Dressrosa. Karena akan selalu ada sosok yang menyambut kepulangannya dengan sangat hangat… dan spesial.

Sekaligus akan selalu ada alasan untuk menjalani kehidupan membosankan ini menjadi lebih berwarna.

 **OoO**

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada dua pasang mata yang menyaksikan kejadian bersejarah itu secara _live_ dan gratis. Wanita tua dengan tinggi tubuh yang hanya mencapai betis orang dewasa tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

" _Mattaku."_

Jadi benar dugaannya selama ini, perubahan sikap Ratu Egois itu ternyata memang ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan mereka ketika sedang di dapur kala itu. Ibarat firasat seorang Ibu pada anaknya, dia mempunyai insting yang kuat terhadap _Gorgon Sisters_ , khususnya pada gadis sulung yang menurutnya mudah untuk ditebak.

Nyon Ba berbalik untuk menjauh dari pintu, tidak ingin menonton lebih jauh. Karena kini pria dengan julukan _Ten Yasha_ itu mulai mencumbu dan mengangkat tubuh anak-tidak-kandung-dan-tidak-mengganggapnya-sebagai-ibu ke atas ranjang dan mulai mengeksplorasi tubuhnya.

Nyon Ba menghela nafasnya berat. "Dasar merepotkan. Sekarang bagaimana caranya untuk membebaskan para penduduk?"

 **OoO**

Hari besar yang sudah ditunggu oleh kedua belah pihak akhirnya datang juga. Dressrosa semakin indah dengan banyaknya hiasan mawar merah di sepanjang jalan, bahkan sampai pelabuhan sekalipun. Alunan musik khas kota itu sengaja dilantunkan keras-keras, seakan-akan ingin memamerkan bahwa penduduk di sana sedang berbahagia. Entah sudah berapa ratus juta beri yang telah dihabiskan demi menyambut hari ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini adalah pelaksanaan pernikahan hebat antara Raja Dressrosa, Donquixote Doflamingo, dengan Ratu Amazon Lily, Boa Hancock. Kabar menghebohkan ini tersebar dengan sangat cepat. Dengan berlangsungnya pernikahan ini, otomatis Bajak Laut Donquixote dan Bajak Laut Kuja resmi beraliansi.

Jangankan seluruh penduduk di dunia, para penduduk dari kedua belah pihak saja hampir terkena serangan jantung mendadak dan menentang dengan keras kalau pemimpin mereka akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan. Khususnya penduduk Amazon Lily.

Sandersonia memeluk erat saudara tertuanya, wajahnya di hiasi dengan raut wajah tak rela. " _Onee-sama_. Kau cantik sekali, benar-benar sempurna…"

"Kami akan menghajarnya kalau dia berani menyakitimu, _Onee-sama_!" seru Marigold penuh antusias.

Hancock terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kedua adiknya. "Harusnya kalian senang. Dengan tidak adanya diriku di sana, berarti kalian terbebas dari semua amarahku, 'kan?" Hancock mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit, berniat untuk meledek kedua adiknya.

Namun, manik mata mereka mulai berkaca-kaca, bersiap untuk menangis. "Justru kami akan merindukanmu!" teriaknya berbarengan.

Melihat kedua adiknya menangis mau tidak mau air matanya terpancing keluar. Dibelainya rambut mereka berdua dengan sayang. "Sonia, Mari, maafkan keegoisanku. Aku yakin kalian pasti bisa memimpin Amazon Lily tanpa diriku. _Gan... ganbatte_!" Tetes demi tetes air mata mulai membasahi pipi mereka.

Ketiga _Gorgon Sisters_ berpelukan layaknya itu adalah hari terakhir mereka bertemu, membuat gadis _Harpy_ dengan balutan gaun putih yang hanya sampai perutnya itu tak tega untuk merusak momen kakak beradik ini.

"Ah— Monet!" seru Hancock saat melihat bayangan lebar yang menyerupai sayap di dekat pintu kamar.

Sosok bayangan itu kemudian menampakkan diri sepenuhnya, membuat Sandersonia dan Marigold memutar isi kepalanya. Monet yang melihat kebingungan mereka hanya terkekeh kecil. "Maafkan kelancanganku telah mengganggu kalian, tapi acara akan di mulai beberapa menit lagi. Nanti aku dan adik-adikmu akan mengiringimu berjalan menuju Joker."

"Baiklah. _Chotto matte,_ Monet." balasnya lembut. Sikap yang sangat berbeda dibandingkan dengan pertemuan pertama mereka. Hancock hampir menendang Monet menjadi batu kalau calon suaminya tak segera datang dan menjelaskan bahwa Monet adalah salah satu anggota keluarganya.

Monet menggangguk patuh, dia mengamati tiap pergerakan calon Ratu Dressrosa di hadapannya dalam diam. " _Hebihime-sama,_ kau tampak seperti malaikat. Aku senang Joker memilihmu sebagai pendampingnya," ucapnya tulus.

Merasa di puji, Hancock menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan membalasnya dengan senyuman manis. Monet adalah satu-satunya _teman_ dari pihak calon suaminya yang membuatnya nyaman. Mungkin karena jarak usia mereka yang hanya berbeda satu tahun.

 **OoO**

Bunyi lonceng yang mengiringi langkah pengantin wanita dan ketiga pengawalnya berbunyi halus. Seluruh perhatian dipusatkan pada wanita yang mengenakan gaun pengantin putih dengan bagian belakang gaun yang menyapu lantai. Di kepalanya tersaji tudung panjang yang berwarna senada dengan gaunnya, dan kedua tangannya menggenggam erat bunga indah ber- _genus_ _Gypsophila_.

Wanita itu berjalan pelan namun penuh keyakinan menuju pria dengan balutan jas putih yang menjuntai sampai batas lututnya. Jas putih itu membalut dada bidang pemiliknya dengan sempurna. Rambut pirang pendeknya kini terlihat lebih rapi, membuat ketampanan Doflamingo semakin bertambah.

Hancock tersenyum geli melihat calon suaminya yang seolah-olah melihat dirinya seperti hantu. Namun segera kesal karena pria itu tetap memakai kacamata _trademark-_ nya di hari penting ini.

Tatapan mata kagum tak henti-hentinya menghujani pengantin wanita tersebut. Diiringi dengan tangisan tertahan dari pihak pengantin wanita. Wajar saja, mereka semua akan kehilangan pemimpin yang sudah memimpin selama bertahun-tahun.

Pemuda bermarga Trafalgar menyipitkan matanya keheranan. "Cora- _san_ , lihat tatapan bodoh _Onii-chan_ mu itu."

Yang diajak bicara segera mengisyaratkan kalau dia akan muntah mendengar kata ' _Onii-chan_ '. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak memanggil kakaknya dengan sebutan itu. Rocinante menulis sesuatu lalu mengacungkan tulisannya pada anak-tidak-kandungnya, _'_ _Aku harap kedatangan seorang wanita dalam hidupnya mampu merubahnya walaupun hanya sedikit.'_

Law bergumam tak jelas. "Prediksi diperkirakan sekitar lima persen," jawabnya sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

Corazon yang menjabat sebagai adik kandung dari pengantin pria hanya memajukan bibirnya kesal. _'_ _Tapi aku senang bisa melihat dirinya bahagia seperti itu.'_ Tatapan matanya menerawang ke arah pengantin lelaki. Melihat senyum penuh kebahagian yang melengkung di bibir kakaknya, otomatis membuatnya tersenyum juga.

Law membaca tulisan tangan di depannya dengan saksama. "Aku juga, Cora- _san_."

 **OoO**

Janji suci sudah diucapkan, segala macam ajakan foto bersama dengan keluarga ataupun untuk media _News Coo_ juga sudah dilakukan, sekarang waktunya untuk berpesta! Alunan musik khas Dressrosa mengalun ringan mengiringi orang-orang di lantai dansa. Salah satu penari wanita yang kabarnya terbaik di dunia, Violet, menari dengan anggun di atas panggung miliknya sendiri. Sedangkan beberapa pasangan mengikuti alunan music dengan penuh cinta di lantai dansa.

Hancock yang berdiri di sebelah kue pernikahannya tersenyum tulus. Pernikahan sempurna seperti ini tidak pernah terlintas dipikirannya. _Oh, ralat_ —memang pernah tapi itu bersama Luffy, bukan dengan si pria bengis seperti sekarang.

Doflamingo yang masih sibuk dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan dari _News Coo_ , mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hancock yang sedang tersenyum ke arah lain. Doflamingo terkekeh, dia mendekati istrinya lalu merengkuhnya dari belakang.

Tubuh Hancock menegang seketika, namun saat mengetahui itu ulah suaminya dia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Doffy! Ini tempat umum!" Kedua tangannya sibuk melepaskan cengkraman Doflamingo ditubuhnya. _Oh, ya_ —suaminya itu kembali mengenakan mantel merah muda andalannya. Bersyukur tidak ada garpu dalam radius dua meter, kalau ada Hancock sudah menusuk hidung Doflamingo dengan itu.

"Lalu?"

"Tahan kemesumanmu itu sedikit, bodoh!" Kedua pipinya mulai memerah saat melihat beberapa pasang mata memandang penuh senyuman ke arah mereka berdua.

Doflamingo tergelak lepas. Dia mengecup pipi tirus istrinya. "Mau berdansa denganku?"

Hancock yang mulai mengerti sisi keromantisan Doflamingo mulai tersenyum simpul. Dia mendongak, mengangguk pelan pada suaminya. Doflamingo yang memang tidak tahu tempat menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium bibir ranum istrinya. Hancock tersenyum, perlahan menutup matanya sampai—

"Simpan itu untuk nanti malam, kawan!" Muncul sahabat sejawat Doflamingo yang datang jauh-jauh dari Grandline sampai ke sini. Hancock tersenyum seadanya, namun dia tergelak saat melihat ekspresi Doflamingo yang sedatar dada Sugar.

Doflamingo memeluk sahabatnya singkat lalu mengerling penuh arti pada wanita yang ada di sebelah Crocodile. "Oh, ya. Aku lupa mengatakannya padamu." Tawa Sir Crocodile mengapung di udara.

Wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam sepanjang istrinya dan hidung yang kelewat mancung menjabat tangan Doflamingo dengan lembut, "Nico Robin." Dia juga bergantian menyalami sang pengantin wanita. "Nico Robin."

Hancock menyalami dengan kilatan mata khas persaingan antar wanita, ditambah lagi Robin menyalami Doflamingo terlebih dahulu dibanding dirinya. "Boa Hancock."

Doflamingo meralat, "Donquixote Hancock." Hancock hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit ke arah suaminya. "Donquixote Doflamingo," sahut Doflamingo pada Robin. "Hubungan rekan kerja berubah menjadi percintaan, eh?"

Crocodile tertawa terbahak-bahak, gelas anggur digenggaman tangannya sampai ikut bergetar. "Apa bedanya dengan dirimu, kawan?" Kini gantian Robin yang terkekeh dengan suara lembutnya.

Doflamingo meringis, lengannya melingkari pinggang ramping Hancock. "Kami akan berdansa, silahkan nikmati kemegahan istana ini dibanding dengan milikmu, kawan." Crocodile mendengus, dia menggangguk lalu membawa wanitanya ke sisi yang lebih sepi.

Orkestra yang melihat kalau sang pasangan pengantin mulai turun ke lantai dansa, mulai mengganti tempo musiknya menjadi lebih pelan dan lebih romantis. Beberapa pasangan yang sudah lebih dulu berdansa pun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya satu sama lain. Lampu pun menjadi lebih redup, memberikan privasi penuh pada tiap pasangan.

Doflamingo melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh istrinya, sebelah tangannya menggenggam jemari kiri Hancock dengan lembut. Hancock tersenyum, dia melepas genggaman mereka sebentar untuk mencopot kacamata bodoh yang masih bertengger di hidung suaminya.

"Kenapa kau benci sekali dengan kacamataku?" Tatapan mata Doflamingo menatap lurus-lurus ke dalam bola mata biru cerah Hancock. Kaki mereka mengayun serasi ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Aku tidak benci, aku hanya tak suka. Kacamata bodoh itu menghalangi pandanganku ke dalam bola matamu," sahutnya pelan. Pipinya sedikit bersemu kemerahan.

Doflamingo yang tidak tahan dengan kemanisan Hancock mengecup pelan dahi wanita itu. "Hancock," kecupannya beralih ke kelopak mata kanan Hancock, "aku mencintai segala macam kekurangan dan kelebihanmu," turun lagi sampai ke batas hidung, "termasuk keburukanmu." sampai akhirnya Doflamingo mengecup pelan bibir ranum istrinya, "Dan tolong yakinlah padaku saat aku mengucapkan kata cinta, karena aku memang bersungguh-sungguh padamu. Jadi ku mohon jangan pernah berpaling lagi dari sisiku. _Selamanya_."

Pandangan Hancock pada Doflamingo mulai kabur lantaran ada air mata yang siap untuk diturunkan. Hancock tersenyum lebar, "Aku berjanji…" kupu-kupu di dalam hatinya kini pasti sedang berpesta ria. "— _anata."_ sahutnya dengan satu buah balasan kecupan untuk Doflamingo.

Betapa bodohnya dia dulu sempat mengira Doflamingo akan mecampakkannya begitu saja hanya karena ada lambang cakaran naga di balik punggungnya.

 **OoO**

Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak kejadian paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya terjadi. Wanita ramping yang sedang melihat keluar jendela itu kini mengganti statusnya dari Ratu Amazon Lily menjadi Ratu Dressrosa. Pemandangan kota malam ini tampak begitu berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Terlihat dari kejauhan beberapa orang bermusik riang dan banyak sekali sepasang manusia ataupun mainan berlalu lalang di bawah sana.

Matanya menerawang jauh ke arah bintang-bintang di langit, mengenang seluruh kejadian yang telah mempertemukannya dengan rekan _Shichibukai_ -nya sendiri. Padahal dulu dia sangat berharap kalau bocah karet itu yang akan menikahinya. Namun, sekarang tampaknya dia sendiri sudah mengganggap bocah itu tidak lebih dari seorang teman.

Diaa bergumam tanpa sadar, "Donquixote… Hancock."

"Kau menyukai nama barumu?" sapa suara berat yang tiba-tiba berseru di belakangnya.

Hancock menoleh dan melihat kalau pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya itu mengenakan handuk yang hanya menutupi batas pinggul sampai lututnya dengan bertelanjang dada. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk mengusap-usap rambut pirangnya yang masih basah. Pemandangan ini membuat Hancock menelan air liurnya susah payah. Namun hanya jawaban ketus yang dilontarkannya, "Tidak."

Doflamingo menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu melangkah mendekati Hancock. Dia memeluk istrinya dari belakang sambil mengistirahatkan dagunya dengan nyaman di bahu sang istri. "Kau yakin?" ucap Doflamingo dengan intonasi seduktif. Bibirnya bergerak nakal, mengecupi daun telinga dan pipi tirus Hancock lalu berakhir di lehernya yang jenjang.

Ratu Dressrosa tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. "Sa-sangat yakin!"

Doflamingo menghentikan aksinya lalu merengkuh pundak dan bagian belakang lutut istri tempramentalnya, berniat untuk membopongnya ke atas ranjang. "Akan ku buat kau berkata _'_ _y_ _a'_ _._ "

Wanita bertubuh ramping itu gelagapan dengan hebat, dia tahu benar apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. _Tidak, dia belum siap!_ Dengan tubuh menjulang seperti Doflamingo pasti rasanya akan sangat… menyakitkan.

Belum sempat Hancock untuk protes, tau-tau saja tubuhnya sudah berbaring di atas ranjang mewah bersprei putih gading dengan Doflamingo di atas tubuhnya. "D-Doffy! Ba-bagaimana kalau besok saja? Di-diriku rasanya sedikit demam…" ujarnya gelagapan. Kedua telapak tangannya mencengkram erat bahu Doflamingo.

Doflamingo menghela nafasnya malas. "Tidak ada yang percaya dengan kebohongan kanak-kanakmu itu, Hancock."

Wanita yang menggeliat di bawah tubuh Doflamingo itu kini memasang ekspresi pasrah. Siap tidak siap dia menerima berbagai macam cumbuan yang dibagi oleh suaminya. Perlahan namun pasti, Hancock seperti menginginkan sentuhan Doflamingo lebih dan lebih. Membuat mereka berdua terburu-buru untuk melepaskan pakaian masing-masing.

Cumbuan Doflamingo bergerak turun ke dua buah gundukan yang terlihat sangat ranum, bermain sebentar di sana. Lalu turun lagi ke _daerah terlarang_ istrinya. Doflamingo mengerling, tidak menyangka kalau milik Hancock semenggemaskan itu. Lidahnya bergerak nakal menyesap cairan yang sudah kelewat banyak di daerah itu, membuat Doflamingo hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dia baru tahu kalau ada cairan yang lebih nikmat dari segala macam jenis anggur mahal yang sering diminumnya.

Hancock mencengkram sprei di sampingnya kuat-kuat, berharap Doflamingo menghentikan permainan liarnya di bawah sana. Dia mengerang tertahan, "Doffy…"

Doflamingo bangkit, berniat untuk segera menyatukan miliknya dengan Hancock secepat mungkin. Hancock yang melihat sesuatu di bawah sana sontak bersemu kemerahan. Dalam hatinya dia berdoa semoga dirinya masih bernafas setelah _benda besar_ itu masuk seutuhnya ke dalam dirinya.

Hancock menutup matanya rapat-rapat, menunggu rasa sakit yang akan dirasakannya sebentar lagi. Doflamingo yang melihat ketakutan istrinya, hanya membelai pipi tirus itu dengan lembut. Hancock membuka matanya, sosok polos Doflamingo menyambutnya dengan senyuman tulus. "Aku bisa berhenti kalau kau tidak terlalu menginginkan ini."

Hancock mencicit pelan, "La… lakukanlah…" Dia memang takut tapi bukan berarti dia tidak ingin merasakannya. Tidak seperti Doflamingo yang dia yakin hampir setiap hari menghabiskan malam dengan berbagai macam wanita.

Doflamingo mengecup bibir Hancock pelan. Perlahan namun pasti, Doflamingo mulai menembus pertahanan Hancock. Membuat pemiliknya mengerang kesakitan. Daerah kewanitaannya terasa perih ketika membungkus kejantanan milik Doflamingo.

Doflamingo melumat bibir istrinya, berusaha untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya di bawah sana lalu mulai menghujam Hancock dengan cepat. Perbuatannya barusan sontak membuat Hancock memekik kencang. Kuku-kuku lentiknya mencakar punggung kokoh Doflamingo tanpa ampun, beriringan dengan hujaman demi hujaman yang dilakukan oleh suaminya.

Doflamingo mengabaikan rasa perih yang mulai menjalar di punggungnya. Dia menutup matanya kenikmatan, sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Hancock serapat ini. Meremas kejantanan miliknya dengan begitu erat. Membuat mereka berdua saling berbagi peluh yang mulai menjalari tubuh masing-masing.

Doflamingo mengerang kenikmatan, "Brengsek..." Rasa nikmat yang dirasakan Doflamingo membuat sisi egoisnya kembali keluar. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Hancock tidur malam ini.

 **OoO**

Helaian rambut hitam legam yang menggelitik hidungnya membangunkan Raja Dressrosa dari tidurnya. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali, sosok polos wanita ramping yang memunggungi dirinya membuatnya tersenyum hangat. Hancock pasti sangat kelelahan saat ini, mengingat semalam Doflamingo menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

Namun, lambang yang seperti cakaran naga di punggung istrinya segera melenyapkan senyum Doflamingo. Jadi inikah alasan yang membuat Hancock selalu menolak untuk disentuh olehnya?

Doflamingo menyentuh lambang itu dengan jari-jarinya, kedua matanya terpejam membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan Hancock pada saat perbudakan itu berlangsung. Giginya menggertak kesal, dalam hatinya timbul niatan untuk mencari tahu siapa yang telah membeli istrinya pada saat itu lalu membunuhnya. Bedebah brengsek itu pasti masih hidup sekarang. _Oh, tidak tidak_ —menyiksanya dulu sampai sekarat baru menembakkan pistol tepat di depan bola mata pecundang itu.

Pria itu membuka matanya saat mendengar sapaan suara lembut dari wanita di sampingnya. "Doffy? Ada apa?" Bola mata biru dengan bulu mata lentik itu menatap Doflamingo dengan cemas.

Perlahan Doflamingo mengelus pipi mulus istrinya dengan sayang. "Tidak ada. Kau tidur nyenyak?"

Hancock memegang telapak tangan besar yang sedang bertengger di pipinya. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke dalam manik mata pria yang telah menyandang gelar sebagai suaminya tersebut.

"Iya, tapi aku masih mengantuk." Hancock menguap, berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya lagi.

Tiba-tiba Doflamingo bangkit dan menggulingkan tubuh Hancock. Membuat dirinya menindih figur ramping di bawahnya. "Nanti saja. Aku menginginkanmu lagi." Doflamingo kembali menyerang istrinya sekali lagi. Mungkin setelah ini Hancock tidak akan berjalan dengan normal…

 **OoO**

 **OMAKE**

Wanita dengan anting ular di kanan dan kiri telinganya itu mengacak seluruh kamarnya dengan gusar. Banting sana, banting sini. Acak sana, acak sini. Namun tetap tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Satu tetes air mata mulai keluar dari balik kelopak matanya. Dia menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi sambil menyalahkan dirinya sendiri terus-menerus.

Wanita itu berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya lalu berteriak putus asa, " _Anata_! Apa kau melihat cincinku?!" Matilah sudah kalau benda terpenting dalam hidupnya itu hilang. _Lagipula kenapa bisa hilang!_

"Bukankah kau melepasnya saat ingin mandi?!" Terdengar sebuah balasan teriakan khas lelaki, sepertinya dari arah taman.

Secepat kilat wanita itu berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kamar mandi. Dia melihat kalau cincin berlian yang seharusnya melingkar di jari manisnya kini tergeletak manis di atas wastafel. Wanita itu menghela nafasnya lega, sedikit menertawai dirinya sendiri.

Dia berniat untuk menyusul tiga orang yang sedang bermain dengan hebohnya di taman Istana Kerajaan. Sampai di sana, dia terkejut kalau dua bocah pirang dengan pipi tambun dan wajah yang sangat mirip sedang mengigiti telinga pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya.

"Hotori! Hatori! Jangan gigiti telinga _T_ _ou-san_!" hardiknya cemas.

Namun pria bersurai pirang dan kedua bocah itu hanya saling melempar tatapan penuh arti. Lalu, pria tersebut berseru cepat, " _Ichi, ni, san_! Ayo serang _K_ _aa-san_!"

Kedua bocah pirang yang kira-kira usianya sudah empat setengah tahun tersebut berlari dengan susah payah menuju wanita itu. Berniat untuk gantian menggigiti telinga beranting ularnya. Wanita itu mengerang pasrah. Ditambah lagi dirinya kini sedang dihujani cumbuan oleh pria bersurai pirang tadi.

Kebisingan mereka segera dihentikan oleh langkah wanita cantik dengan pakaian pelayan dan sebatang rokok di sudut bibirnya. "Maaf mengganggu kalian. Makan siang sudah siap, _Waka-sama, Hebihime-sama_." ucapnya patuh yang disertai dengan anggukan Doflamingo dan Hancock.

* * *

.

 _Tamat_

.

* * *

 **Pojok Author:**

 _Arlesco Arane_ : terimakasih review pertamaku xD bagian Rocinante aku perbanyak demi dirimu, you can have him. tapi jangan ambil om ganteng ya xD (re: Doffy) NYAHAHAHAHA #ketawajahat

 _d14napink_ : siap, terimakasih!

 _KatoNamiga29_ : terimakasih, jangan bosen mampir kesini~

 _Cordelia_ : terimakasih banyak! next story ttg Naruto, hehhehehehe... hehehheehe... ehehe... he... #belomkelarkelarudahmaulebaran

 _SAN_ : sengaja aku bikin Doffy Roci adem ayem, gamau liat mereka saling serang. bikin baper ae dah :" siap, terimakasih sudah berkunjung! mari buat kapal kita jadi kapal pesiar! soalnya kapal yang skrg masih kapal getek... #merenungdipojokan

 _Uchiha Haririku_ : yg sangar juga punya sisi lembut :p terimakasih banyak!

 _Nami_ : waduh, aku tidak punya uang. nunggu thr dulu ya, Nami-swan... tapi terimakasih! siap, aku tampung reqnya :3

 _C.O.N.S_ : terimakasih conis-chan! (boleh ku panggil gitu? keinget sama si conis) xD im totally in love sama kesangarannya Doffy plus Hancock. gatau kenapa mereka keknya cocok aja gitu kalo dipasangin NYAHAHAHA #ngakakgaje you're agree right? xD mari sama-sama semangat menyebarkan story manis ttg mereka berdua! ganbatte!

 _Ndowlclow_ : sama aku juga xD

 _Withoutsmile: thanks a bunch, dear ^_^_

 _Wild Angels_ : iyaa nih, tangan sama imajinasi masih kaku buat lelemonan Orz

 _RiverBloody-13_ : terima kasih :3 ada rencana untuk bikin pair ZoRobin/DoflaHan tapi belum sempet2 sampe sekarang, terbudaki oleh tugas2 Orz #curcol

 **— Edited on September 12th, 2016**

 **Much Love,**

 **Sharimoiselle**

* * *

 ** _Special Thanks:_**

 _Arlesco Arane, d14napink, KatoNamiga29, Cordelia, SAN, Uchiha Haririku, Nami, C.O.N.S, Ndowclow, whithoutsmile, Wild Angels, RiverBloody-13._


End file.
